


This Ends with Us

by Cali_Cat_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Build, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Cat_Girl/pseuds/Cali_Cat_Girl
Summary: King Alfor hides his youngest child Prince Lance with the Blue Lion, while his daughter Allura remains in the castle sleeping waiting for her brother. To protect the rest of the Lions the King hides them, hoping that his children will lead the new Paladins to victory against the Galra Empire. Princess Allura and Prince Lance must get the new Paladins ready for war, but with everyone holding secrets its easier said then done, especially when one of your team mates happens to be Galra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is Altea and is the younger brother to Allura. In this story the Alteans grow differently than humans which I will explain in later chapters. So although Lance in Altean and is considered a child he has the age equivalent of a sixteen year old on earth. 
> 
> Keith is part Galra, but that won't be introduced until later in the story. Also pinning Keith will occur later as well.

The battle was raging on outside; the prince of Altea stared out through the window of the ship watching as explosions started to blossom, ships being destroyed people dying and all the prince could think of is how they reminded them of fireworks. ‘If only’ the prince thought his fist clutching at his side.

 “Prince Lance your father wishes to see you” It was an Altean guard. The young prince looked at the guard for a moment, Lance at one point could name every person in the castle, but he didn’t know this guard.

“Of course” Lance says nodding his head following behind the guard. We walk in silence the hallway mostly empty except for a few servants here and there that bowed out of respect. If it were any other time Lance would have stopped to chat told them not to bow to him because it was silly, but this was not the time to be silly. He was the prince of Altea and he would make his sister and his father proud. The silence stretched and Lance wanted to desperately break the silence wanted to ask this guard his name, where he was from, to learn something about him, but his tongue was to heavy and by the time Lance had found the courage to start a conversion they were already in the throne room his father the king standing in front of him watching the war from the observation deck.

The guard bowed to his king and to Lance before leaving. Lance frowned, the need to ask the guard his name still there, but he shook his head clearing his mind before walking towards his father.

“You asked for me father” Lance’s voice was small and he cursed himself for it. He was meant to be strong someone to look up to and he was failing miserably. He walked over to his father standing next to him, waiting.

King Alfor stared out of the window standing with as much dignity and calm that only a king had. Lance craned his neck to watch his father take a long deep breath, and for a second just a small moment Lance could see just how tired his father really was. Lance watched, as his father shoulders still remained tense and when he did turn to face his son his ice blue eyes were filled with determination, but Lance could still see the sorrow in them.

“Where’s Allura?” Lance asked, waiting for his sister to appear any moment, after all they could not have a meeting about the war with out her, the other possible heir to Altea. Lance did not see his father flinch at the mention of his daughter’s name, or the guilt that covered his face for a moment. ‘Now is not the time’ the king thought. ‘You must do what’s right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice.’ It was his father’s advice to him and a saying that he passed on to both his children.

“My son I am sorry.” Lance felt his heart stop his own dark blue eyes widening in fear of what his father might say. “I never wanted you in this war. If there was any other way I would…” his father stops closing his eyes for a moment taking another deep breathe.

There was a moment of silence Lance opened his mouth to try and say anything that could better this situation, but what came out instead was a scream. It took Lance a moment to realize the scream was from him; the only thing he could focus on was the shooting pain in his chest. His nerves were on fire and he couldn’t breath. He wanted to beg his father to make it stop, but his jaw was clenched trying to stop his screams. The pain started to fade. Lance’s breath was ragged and he noticed that he was on the floor his head in his father’s lap. His father was sweeping some of his white hair off to the side.

“Wh…wha…what” Lance’s voice was shaky and it seemed impossible for him to finish his question.

“I am sending the lions away,” his father states, his voice firm leaving no room for argument even though Lance didn’t even have the energy to argue. “It is to dangerous to keep them here.” His father placed two fingers on his forehead. “You and your sister will be kept safe.” Lance could feel the two fingers warm against his forehead. “You two will lead Voltron to victory, but not today my son.” Lance’s head started to get fuzzy ‘a sleeping spell’ he thought, struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to reach out to stop his father, to explain, but the world was starting to swirl in color the edges turning black.

“No” Lance says his words surprisingly firm for the dizziness he felt “we can…” Lance shakes his head trying to focus “do this” the darkness was starting to creep closer “together.”

“I am sorry” His father’s face blurred together and the darkness took him.


	2. Last Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Blue Paladin last mission, some background info on how Lance made it to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rallele is my own character

An Altean soldier in a blue Voltron space suit walked towards the throne room long stride making quick work of the distance. "You summoned me, my king," the soldier says bowing to her king, her long black hair falling into her face. She had to bite her tongue to stop from asking why the Prince was unconscious in his arm a strong sense of protectiveness washing over her.

"Rise Rallele," the king says, never taking his eyes off his son. "You have severed your bond with your lion."

Rallele chest tightened, phantom pains of that moment reappearing for a moment “Yes your highness.” Her voice was tight, as she tried not stopping the sob from wrenching itself out of her throat.

“Lance truly is the next blue paladin,” the king says, although Rallele believes he was talking more to himself than her. “He felt your separation from your lion.”

Rallele eyes widen, the severing of the bond was one of the most painful experiences in her life for her prince to feel even a sliver of her pain was unacceptable. “My king” Rallele’s voice was tight, but no longer of sorrow, but of rage. Rage at the galra for starting this war, rage at the traitor, rage at the king for forcing her prince to be involved in this war, rage that one of the most important people in her life was hurt. Rallele failed as a paladin, and now she was failing to protect her prince. "Why did you summon me?" Her manners forgotten, she wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and hide in her room, but she was a warrior, a soldier, a pala…a former paladin of the blue lion, she would not bow not now.

The king finally looked at his old teammate, his former paladin who followed his orders without question, who severed her strongest bond for him…no because of him. "Allura has been placed in cryo-sleep along with Coran, Lance and the blue lion will be hidden together. I want you to make sure that the blue lion is hidden away safely.”

“My king I can not fly Blue any longer." Her voice broke, and for a moment she wondered why her king would be so cruel.

“I know, you will be given a small fighter ship, you will make sure that the blue lion and my son are hidden away safely. That is your next mission, do you accept.”

"I accept," Rallele said with no hesitation.

The king nodded his head walking over to the former paladin handing over his son. Rallele quickly took the unconscious boy into her arms, Lance snuggling his face into her neck. Rallele tried to shift the boy for he was sleeping on her black hair. The king chuckled coming over to her aid, gently lifting his son’s head and pushing Rallele’s hair behind her. Lance wasted no time in snuggling back into her neck his breathing even as he raised his hand to the collar of her suit.

The king looked down at his son worry on his face "I will protect him, my king."

"I have no doubt that you will," he says, brushing his son's hair and tracing the cyan blue marking on his cheeks. “The blue lion is not the only one that bonded with my son.”

Rallele could feel a faint blush appear on her fair cheek, but she could not deny the claim. When the young prince was born, she felt joy uncontrollable happiness bursting through her veins, and she did not know why. She remembers the stories of the prince's birth the tale of the baby who would not stop crying; no matter what his mother or the nurses did he would not be silenced. The king and the paladins had been away on a diplomatic trip and had returned the day after the prince's birth. Rallele knew that her king felt guilty for missing his birth, but he stormed the castle with no hesitation his paladins following behind him. Even in the hallways she could hear him crying, and she felt a firm needs to hurry, to shove her king aside and run to the noise, but she remembered her place.

The king opened the door to the child's room, and at that moment the baby stopped crying. Rallele will never forget how the new prince blinked his vibrant blue eyes a smile erupting on his face as he raised his arms towards the door. Rallele remembers the nurses joking that the boy just wanted his father, but when the king was given his son, the boy squirmed still looking towards the door. Rallele does not remember how, but the baby was in her arms cooing and smiling gently tugging on Rallele long black hair, and Rallele felt whole. She could feel her lion in the back of her mind roaring in approval, and she smiled even harder when the prince gave his little roar as if he had heard the lion. She remembers her lion asking to meet the boy and her walking out of the room the cries from the others lost to her. She was happy, and Blue was happy. She brought the baby to the lion's den, and Blue was instantly there to greet them. The young prince shouted in glee, pawing to the lion that bent down to rest the tip of its nose against a tiny hand.

The king watched with awe and worry. His son at birth was chosen to be a blue paladin. No one knew for sure whether two paladins for the same lion could co-exist. Rallele remembers talking to her teammates about such a topic, and a sense of possessiveness gripped her she couldn't understand how anyone would be willing to share such a bond with somebody else, but on that day she learned. She felt no resentment, no anger, only content, she was whole this was her family, and she would protect it. As the young prince grew their, bond only got stronger. Rallele knew this affected Lance's blood family. Her king did not want him fighting and did his best to separate them, this only lead to tension. While his sister Princess Allura, who was only a little girl, didn’t understand why her brother would rather be carried by a paladin then her pouting whenever her brother ignored her for the blue paladin.

"You should get ready; you will be leaving soon.” The king says, leaning down to kiss his son's forehead.

"Yes, my king" Rallele bowed her head and exited the room. Heading down to the lion's den. Rallele was having the worst day of her life, but she was glad that her bond with her prince remained.

It took a lot more effort than Rallele thought to enter the lion's den. Rallele had found out that the other lions have already been sent away, their former paladins present to make sure they are kept safe. She tightened her grip on her prince walking with as much confidence as she could. Blue was already waiting, her tail swishing slightly behind her as a nervous tick. Blue lowered herself opening her mouth allowing the two to enter. It took everything Rallele had not to break down, as she entered the pilot room.

She remembered the time she took Lance into the pilot room with her, he had barely learned how to walk and Rallele wanted him to know what it was like to fly. The king had not been pleased, but Lance was happy for days and so was Blue, so Rallele took her extra chores and training without complaint.

Rallele laid him down on the pilot seat, the seat still far too large for the young prince. Rallele watched as the controls blinked alive and the prince was surrounded by glass illuminating a blue light similar to the cryo pods. Blue purred, and although she could not longer connect with Rallele, Rallele knew that she was trying to comfort those inside her.

Rallele placed her hands on the cryo pod, muttering a slight prayer to the great lion for the prince's safety. Rallele could feel a tear roll down her cheek, and it took everything she had not completely to let go of herself. Dragging her feet, she went down to the common area. Each lion had one a small living area deep inside itself, a small room with a bed, a closet, a desk nudged into the corner, and a small bathroom with just the essentials. Rallele removed her Voltron fly suit, placing it inside the glass case in the closet where she knew it would be safe, she gently lifted her bayard hesitating to set it next to her flight suit. ‘Its protected me many times' she thought, her finger slowly uncurling around her weapon. ‘It will do the same for Lance.'

Blue roared, and Rallele could feel her shake her mechanic body in annoyance. It was time to go. Rallele closed the glass case, placing her forehead on it. This will be her last time in Blue, her last time with her bayard, and her prince. If it weren’t for another impatient roar from Blue Rallele actually would have broken down.

“Your right Blue we don’t have any more time to waste. We have to get you out of here.” Taking a deep breath, Rallele walked out of the lion “one more mission and this time I will not fail.”


	3. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Lance's last dream before he starts to wake up from his long sleep.

“Allura wait up,” Lance shouts trying to run after his older sister.

A beautiful young princess with long white hair stopped in placing spinning around to face her little brother. “Come on Lance how are you suppose to be the Paladin of Blue when you can’t even keep up with me.” Allura laughed as she took off down the palace hallway.

“Ugh Allura it's not fair you’re taller than me” the young prince huffs chasing after his sister.

“Shouldn’t you two be in your lesson?” A voice from down the hall speaks. Allura stopped running, and so did Lance. Lance watched as his sister brightened, jumping up a bit in glee.

“Father” Allura ran to the tall man with long white hair. King Alfor smiled as his daughter leaped into his arms. Lance smiled as his father hugged his sister. King Alfor was not in his armor, but rather in his royal tunics of blue and white accented with gold. “Father, what are you doing here?” Allura asked, her smile getting wider that Lance wondered if her cheeks hurt.

“I came to see if my children would like to spend with their dear old father in the Altean flower field.”

“Of course we would father” Allura states clapping her hand together in joy, “Wouldn’t we Lance?” Both his father and his sister turned to look at him. Lance felt a smile creep up on his face and opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. Something was tugging at him. It gripped his chest, and it was hard to breathe. Lance was cold unbelievable cold.

Allura and King Alfor were still smiling. “Come, Lance,” King Alfor says extending his hand out towards his younger son.

“Yes, Lance lets go,” Allura says beaming at her little brother.

Lance wanted to respond, but he couldn’t. “Lance” this time it was a new voice coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Lance’s lungs hurt constricting from the cold. “Lance” The young prince struggled to turn to the voice but managed.

“Rallele” Lance voice was rough, and he found it hard to speak his tongue refused to cooperate. There at the other end of the hallway was the Paladin of Blue. Rallele was dressed in her armor the blue v spread out on her space suit showing exactly who she was. Her long black hair tied in a low ponytail behind her. Lance smiled despite how cold he was getting cause surely Rallele would be here to make things better.

“It's time to wake up now Lance,” Rallele says a sad smile on her face. Lance wanted to ask what she meant.

“Lance” Lance turned his head towards his sister, who was inching towards him a forced smile on her face. “Lance come on Father is waiting.”

“My prince its time,” Rallele says, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I don’t,” Lance, says his knees feeling weak, his head getting dizzy “understand.”

Lance watched as his sister tried to reach out to him, but her hand just went through his a desperate look on her face. Allura and King Alfor started to fade, and the palace colors began to fade. Suddenly Lance felt like he was falling. Rallele was still there the one source of light in the now dark area.

The young boy tried to reach out to her but found himself in some suspension. “Listen to her Lance. I know you can hear her.” Lance strained his ears to hear anything in the void.

It took a moment, but soon whispers started to appear, and that’s when Lance heard it, roars. Blue was reaching out to him. Lance didn’t hesitate he reached out for the lion as well, feeling their bond reconnect, but Lance couldn’t remember why their bond would be dormant to being with. Lance knew that he forgot something, something important, but what was it.

The young prince heard Blue roar. “It is the time my little one.”

The only problem was that Lance couldn’t remember what exactly it was time for, but the cold that gripped his chest was starting to ease up, and he could breathe just fine. Lance watched at the world went white, and suddenly everything felt heavy and loud. Lance would have started to panic if it wasn’t for Blue and her comforting purrs.

“It is alright little one; we are not alone, but its time to wake up.”


	4. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like that magically everyone in Space can speak english and there isn't some type of language barrier to deal with. So in the beginning the italics are Shiro, Pidge, Keith, speaking english, but Lance not understanding. 
> 
> The bold is Lance's old teacher's voice reminding him of his lessons.
> 
> Indents are when the Paladin's and their lion are talking through their bond

There was noise. It took a moment, but Lance could tell that they were voices. He tried to figure out what they were saying, but it was muffled like he had cotton in his ears. He could feel someone lifting him, and he snuggled into the warmth.

 “Father” Lance muttered, trying to open his eyes, but they still felt heavy.

 " _Hey kid, you're alright_ _, just breathe”_ Lance could tell the voice was soothing and deep, and for a moment he felt calm until his brain finally started to process the situation. He wasn't in his father's arm. He wasn't even sure what this person was saying. Lance tried to resist squirming to get free, but his body felt like lead.

 _“Hey hey, your alright you just need to calm down"_ The voice remained calm, but Lance was starting to panic. That wasn’t his father. Where was his father? What was happening? What had happened? He couldn’t remember.

Lance finally found the strength to open his eyes and tried to scream, but his voice was too dry. He was in the arms of someone he did not know. With all of Lance's strength, he shoved the much taller man off of himself. The man was shocked at the amount of force the boy possessed and without meaning to drop him. Lance tried to run away, but his knees were weak. He couldn't stand, so opt for crawling backward as fast as he could.

 _“Shiro”_ another voice rang out, and for the first time, Lance looked at his surrounding. There wasn't just one stranger there were four, he was outnumbered in the small pilot room. Lance backed himself into the corner. Lance wanted to scream and shout, but his throat was still raw and frankly it would have wasted more energy and done little good. 

‘ **Size your opponents and construct a plan, never let yourself panic’** a voice says in his head, and Lance couldn't help, but feel a flash of anger for that traitor's voice being in his head.

Lance could feel Blue reaching out to him, purring in his head. "Relax my little one; they will not hurt you." Blue sounded so sure, and Lance let her confidence seep into him, he would always trust his lion.

The young prince looked at the four intruders. There was one large man with black hair and a small patch of white that fell into his forehead a scar on his face crossing from one part of his cheek to the other. He was wearing a black suit with gray trimming. He seemed to be the oldest, and the tallest of his intruders and Lance had to move past the man’s metal arm. Standing beside him was a younger man with black hair that seemed to extend past his neck. He was wearing a red jacket that was cut to his mid-chest. Lance thought that the older teenager's jacket was impractical. The older teen looked worried for his comrade but scowled at Lance. Lance growled not taking kindly to the boy.

 _“Easy up Keith he’s just scared.”_ Lance's eyes darted to the kid that just spoke. He was smaller than the others in the group with light brown hair and round glasses. He shot Lance a smile, and Lance narrowed his eyes even though he could hear Blue in the back of his mind telling him to calm down. The boy was wearing a long t-shirt with green, white, and orange. Lance thought he didn't look too dangerous. ‘ **Never make an opinion based on looks young prince.’** Lance shook his head trying to clear it. Only to find the light brown haired boy in front of him a smile on his _face "It's okay we didn't mean to scare you"_ Still Lance couldn’t understand their words, but Blue was purring again, calming Lance down. _“My names Pidge what’s your.”_ The boy held out his hands towards Lance; Lance pursed his lips irritated that he couldn't understand these aliens.

Lance reached out for the boy’s hand and began to mutter the translation spell. He could hear the gasp of shock and worry, but Lance focused on the spell, closing his eyes to try and stay focused. Knowing that the translation incantation was starting to manifest the spell appearing in a light blue wisps wrapping itself around their joined hands and spreading over one another. He was never as good at this as Allura, but he had to try, Allura would be furious that he didn't try than that he failed. Lance finished the spell and let go of the boy's hand. The boy stumbled back into the larger and last intruder. He was a big fellow where yellow and green, but even with his massive form the smile on his face made him seem kind.

“Pidge you alright." The teen in yellow asked. Lance's ears perked up.

“Yah I’m alright” Pidge responds staring at Lance wide-eyed, not out of fear, but wonder. "What happened?"

Lance grinned “It worked.” Lance shouted only to grab his throat in pain coughing, the new language doing odd things to his mouth to form the right words. Everyone in the room looked concerned, Pidge crawling back to him “Hey hey you alright.”

The teen in yellow grabbed something out of his pocket and pushed it in front of Lance. Lance leaned back not focusing on the object in front of him, just the motion of something coming at his face.

“Hunk” Pidge screeched.

“Sorry sorry," the older boy says backing up a bit lowering the bottle out of Lance's face. "Didn't mean to move too fast" Hunk says chucking “here its water it will help your throat.”

Lance hesitated for a moment, but Blue trusted these aliens so he would try to. He grabbed the water bottle and paused to take a drink, but his throat hurt. Lance took a quick slip and waited when nothing happened Lance chugged the whole bottle or at least tried "Hey Hey Hey slow down" Hunk said, tipping the water bottle back, stopping Lance from choking on water.

"Thank you," Lance says whipping his chin clean of the water that slid down.

For a moment it was silent, and Lance had no idea what to say. ‘Allura would know what to do,’ Lance thought wondering where his older sister could be ‘she's always a better diplomat than me.'

"Okay, I got to ask" Pidge shouts, breaking the silence "What's up with your ears? Are you even human? You aren't right, so you're an alien right? Are there other aliens? What was that blue thing-"

“Pidge if you want him to answer your question you need to let him answer.” This time it was the older man in black. He took a step forward “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro and this” Shiro placed his hand on the teen next to him “is Keith. We are sorry we didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I…” Lance stopped wondering which question to ask first. “Where is Allura?”

All of the aliens looked at each other for a moment. Shiro answered “Who?”

“My sister where is my sister” Lance shouted trying to stand, but his legs still refused to work.

“Hey hey, its alright" Hunk says, his hands up in defense at if Lance was a spooked animal. "We don't know where your sister is, we found you by accident. Can you tell us what you were doing here?"

“I…my father…I was” Lance placed his hand on his forehead trying to piece everything together. “I can’t-” Lance let out a pain whined. "Where am I?"

"Well that one I can answer" Pidge says matter of factly "Your on Earth." 'Earth' Lance scrunched his eyebrows together it sounded familiar, but it didn't help Lance to know where exactly he was or how far from home he was.

They were all interrupted by a loud roar; Lance's eyes widened "Move" he says rushing to the pilot seat, stumbling as he went, Keith and Shiro helped the young prince. Blue roared again ‘They are coming little one we must hurry.’

Shiro and Keith placed the boy in his seat stepping back when the pilot seat rushed forward putting Lance in the front of the control. Lance could feel Blue's joy, and it spread throughout Lance's entire body.

“What the hell is going in?” Pidge asked squeezing between Shiro and Keith to stand next to Lance as the control panels lit up.

"We need to go," Lance says, getting everything ready to fly. Blue was ready; Lance could practically feel her tail twitching in joy.

"Go where," Hunk asks, "We are underground."

Lance didn't reply he just smiled and gripped the controls. "Kid what are you doing?" Keith asks, not trusting the look in the young boy's eyes. Lance just looked up and smiled, before smiling the controls forward.

Everyone screamed as Blue blasted out of the cavern. Lance and Blue cheered, it had been far too long. Blue growled in happiness as Lance began to make loops in the air. The sky was a bright blue, and for a moment Lance could imagine that they were on Altea flying with Blue while Rallele, Allura, and his father waited for him to land down below. For a moment Lance could just enjoy being in the air, or he would have if people still weren’t screaming.

“Could you please stop screaming,” Lance asks, Blue straightening out.

“With a kid piloting not a chance” Keith commented.

“Please never do that again” Hunk whined looking a bit green, Lance was a bit concerned that he would puke inside Blue.

“Look can we just take like two steps back and talk about what’s going on?” Pidge asked, standing beside Lance.

Lance opened his mouth to stop when a flash of anger ran through him. Lance staired out, and that's when he sees it, a large Galra battleship. "Galra,” Lance growls.

“Wait how do you know about the Galra?” Shiro asked pushing Pidge aside to be at Lance’s side and get a better view outside his eyes widening as his body started to shake.

“I need to find a safe place to drop you off,” Lance says starting to race away from the ship, which hasn’t seen them yet.

“Drop us off what are you talking about we found this thing-” Lance interrupted Keith.

“Blue is not a thing” he hissed “She is the blue lion one of the lions of Voltron, and right now we need to get you to safety before the Galra-” This time Lance was interrupted by Galra fire.

“Quiznak” Lance muttered, feeling Blue reprimand him for cursing ‘Geez Blue your worse then Allura.' Blue grumbled but told him to focus. Lance quickly started evasive maneuvers, but this was different than any drill he's been in. Hell, this wasn't a drill, he has never flown Blue without Rallele, and he never flew Blue in battle. “ **Remain calm for the moment you panic you have already lost**."

Lance took a deep breath and focused. They had no time to drop off the aliens. Lance was having a difficult time trying to avoid the Galra’s blasters. “This isn’t working” Lance muttered Blue barely avoiding a fatal blast. "I can't do this; I can't shake them. Rallele, I need Rallele…where is Rallele?” Lance hadn’t noticed that he had slipped back into his first language.

Shiro placed a hand on the young prince's shoulder "Kid kid you need to calm down we can’t understand you, but your panicking.”

“If you panic you have already lost” Lance whispers, pulling Blue to the left to avoid a series of shots, firing a few of his own, trying to slow the battleship down.

“We haven’t lost yet,” Shiro says giving another quick squeeze to Lance’s shoulder. “We keep calm and keep our head we will get through this.”

      “Prince its time to go," Blue says through their bond, turning to face the Galra battleship head on.

      “How, we’re pinned down Blue we won’t get anywhere if we attack and we have to drop off-”

      "No, they need to come," Blue says already charging towards the ship, opening her mouth to unleash a bigger blast at the Galra’s cannon.

      “Blue they can’t come they don't even know what they're getting into?”

      “There is a portal up ahead to take us home; we need to go, we have no time."

“Blue wait” Lance shouted, grabbing the group’s attention as desperately tried to reason with his lion.

“What is going on?” Hunk asked, “Talk to us kid.”

“There’s a portal, a portal to take us home, but-” Lance stopped dodging an attack that scrapped Blue’s shoulder. “But we don't have time to drop you off; Blue says you have to come that-” a massive blast forced the blue lion to skid in the air momentarily losing control of itself.  

The Blue Lion regained control of it and took off again moving around the Galra ship, but not without firing a few of its shots that made contact. Lance could only hope that it did enough damage for to give them the time they needed.

They had made it outside of earth’s atmosphere, and while Lance was completely lost Blue seemed to know where she was going. Lance was just trying to get his beating heart under control.

“Woah look it's Kerberos, it takes our ships months to get out here, and we made it in a few seconds," Pidge says practically placing herself against the glass of the pilot ship. Lance inwardly groaned at the fingerprints he’s going to have to clean off.

Suddenly an alarm started ringing “What’s that?” Hunk asked sounding scared.

“The Galra found us. They seemed to have left your planet alone to follow us, here I thought we would have more time.” Lance says starting to press different buttons on his control panel.

“So what do we do?” asked Pidge his face still pressed against the glass.

“Blue says that the portal is up ahead. The Galra can't follow us there, but I can't promise that…" Lance sighed how do you tell four strangers that you aren't sure about what was going on, that you're just as lost as they are, that you can't promise they will ever make it home. Lance groaned and wanted to smash his head on his control panel, where was Allura or father when you needed them. “I don’t have time to explain, but I need you to come with me. Blue says it's important, but I know I didn't give you a chance, but we are short on time right now” Lance was rambling, and he knew it.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I think we should trust the lion," Shiro says, rubbing the back of his hand, Lance staring at the man's prosthetic arm. "But we are a team, and we all need to decide together."

Lance couldn't help but look at the groups. He could tell that Shiro and Keith were more of a single team while Pidge and Hunk were another, Lance didn't think of them as a team. Lance didn't want to rush them, but their time was running out the Galra battleship was closing in, Lance tapped on the control with his fingers, biting his lip to try and stop himself from saying anything.

"Freedom to choose is important" Blue purrs out even though Lance can feel the anxiety rushing through her. She was just as impatient as Lance to get home.   Finally, the group of aliens nodded their head at Shiro, and he nodded back placing a hand on Lance's shoulders, "We are in."

Lance sighed with relief, and without any warning Blue took off into the portal at her top speed. Lance and his chair were grabbed by multiple hands that tried to hang on for dear life; Lance was trying to breathe as Pidge grabbed onto his shirt and Hunk seemed to grab poor boy for dear life.

Lance couldn’t have help happier when they made it through the portal. Pidge was releasing his shirt to stare out the window again, but Lance was still having a bit of problem since Hunk was still screaming and holding on to him practically taking the young prince out of the pilot seat.

“Hunk Hunk let go of him" Keith snapped pulling the large man off the only one who could pilot this vast mechanical lion. Hunk opened his mouth trying to say something, but he quickly detached himself from the boy and based on the sound Lance was gonna have more than fingerprint smudges to clean up. Blue growled in his mind, throwing a tantrum in his head, wanting nothing more than to eject the aliens.

Hunk hurling across the pilot room floor snapped Pidge out of her stargazing and went to check on the older boy. With Pidge no longer by the window, Shiro looked out "I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long way from home," He says seriously.

Lance didn’t want to admit it, but Lance did know this system either. The young Prince wished that he had paid more attention in his navigation lessons now. Blue purred assuring her little cub that they were exactly where they needed to be.

“Kid where are we going?” Keith asked leaning on top of the seat.

“My name isn’t kid” Lance huffed, glaring at the older teen.

"Then what is your name," Shiro asked, trying to keep the peace.

An awkward silence overtook the room before Lance's eyes open "Quiznak” Lance shouted, grabbing the group’s attention, while Blue reminded him about his language. “I never told you my name. Father would have me go through etiquette lesson all over again.” Lance wasn’t paying attention to the looks the group gave him when they heard ‘etiquette lessons.’ Lance straightened up in his chair, turning the best he could to face everyone "My name is Lance it's nice to formally meet you all." Blue roared and glanced looked his control panel again.

“We’re almost there,” Lance shouts pushing harder on the control going even faster.

Lance can hear Hunk groan, “Can you not” Lance heard him start to heave.

“Don’t you dare puke in Blue again!” Lance says easing up on the controls.

“I’ll try my best” Hunk says sounding miserable.

"Good cause we are almost there," Lance says feeling more than piloting Blue as she descended on a planet he wasn't familiar with. Lance smiled even harder when the castle came into view. Home they were finally home. Blue roared in joy and couldn't help, but think that from here everything can only get better.

 


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and the team finally make it to the castle, but are they ready to face the reality of their situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indents are when the Paladin's and their pilots are talking through their bond
> 
> Underlined parts are when Allura, Coran, and Lance are speaking Altean
> 
> Also I will be using male pronouns on Pidge until her big reveal that she is actually a girl, since everyone is suppose to think she is actually a boy.

Lance gently landed Blue in front of the castle, a sense of relief flooding him as he recognized something familiar.

"We're here," Lance says, smiling until he realized that something was wrong. The castle defenses were activated, and there was no one out to greet them. Lance knew that the castle could track the lions, so they should have been able to detect Blue, and yet no one tried to make contact with them.

Lance hadn't realized that his hands started to shake on the control. "Lance," Shiro asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

“Something not right?” Lance muttered, trying to still his hands.

“Everyone be on guard,” Shiro says scanning the area outside “and stick together.”

"Why cause some kid got a bad feeling," Keith asked, crossing his arms looking unimpressed. Lance turned to glare at the teen, his anger replacing any fear.

“My crew was captured by aliens once. I won’t let that happen again” Lance stared at Shiro, his eyes drifting down to his metal arm. Lance wanted to ask, but Allura’s voice told him it was rude to press.

"The Castle of Lions is safe," Lance said not sure where he found the confidence to keep his voice steady. To prove his point he got off of his pilot seat and walked towards the exit more than happy that his legs were starting to work properly. As he made it to the door, Shiro grabbed his shoulder shaking his head. Lance frowned but allowed the older male to step forward. Lance was sure that there was nothing dangerous here, but he couldn't shake that feeling that something was off. Lance was ready to follow Shiro until another hand gripped his shoulder. He looked over and saw that it was Keith, just like Shiro he shook his head and walked ahead of him. Lance now scowled, he wasn't some kid. He was the prince of Altea for lion sakes; he trained with the Paladins, he was good in various mid-range and long-range weapons. Lance was going to comment when he noticed a hilt of a knife sticking out of Keith’s pocket. Maybe it would be best to let the armed man go first. Lance still didn’t like it, he was small, but he wasn’t a baby.

As they all exited Blue everyone careful to avoid Hunk's lunch on the floor, Lance couldn't help, but be more worried. No one was coming outside to greet them. The Blue Lion and their Prince just return for who knows how long and yet Blue was the one that had to open the doors with a loud roar. The aliens all jumped, Hunk making a remark about the lion going to eat him. Lance couldn’t help, but roll his eyes as he felt Blue’s amusement. Lance looked back at Blue who lowered herself to his level. Lance leaned his entire body onto Blue’s nose in a hug.

            “I don’t like this Blue, where is everyone?”

            "Little one there is much to learn, much that has happened," Blue says in his mind, and Lance can feel the lions purr vibrate throughout his body.

            "Why won't you tell me what's going on."

            Blue paused, and an ounce of regret followed by guilt passed through Lance. Lance knew that Blue was trying to conceal these feeling and that just worried the young prince even more. "Maybe your sister would be better at discussing this."

"ALLURA" Lance shouted stepping back from his lion's nose. "She's in the castle. She's here" Lance was bubbling with excitement. His sister was safe, she was close, and she would make everything right she always did. Blue gave the tiniest of nudges to her pilot, and that's all Lance needed. Lance with a new found determination thanked Blue and ran to the castle.

“Lance wait” Shiro called behind him, running to grab the reckless prince. "We said to stick together." Lance found himself tugged back harshly by the older man. Lance sent him a glare but frowned when he saw the worry on the senior officer's face.

"My sister's in there," Lance says, tugging at his arm. He knew that he was stronger then the alien, Lance had proven that back when he was semi-conscious, but he still didn't want to hurt the aliens.

“Your sister?” Pidge says, running towards the two.

Lance nodded and tugged harder on his arm, but Shiro still didn’t let go. The cold metal digits holding tight to the point is was uncomfortable, but not exactly painful. “We are sticking together,” Shiro says firmly. “If that means I have to carry you to do it, I will.” To prove his point Shiro picked up the young prince by his arm until he was almost eye level.

Lances’ eyes narrowed, the disrespect this alien has shown to the royal family was mind blowing, not even the Paladins of old treated him in such a manner. Lance wanted to snarl to snap at the older man, but Blue nudged at his mind again. Telling him to calm and observe the alien for a moment. There was an annoyance on the man's face, but there was also concern.

Lance sighed remembering that Blue trusted these aliens and that the longer they argued, the more time was wasted. "Fine" Lance snapped, still annoyed "we stick together."

Shiro gave a tight smile that Lance did not return and set the boy down. Lance rubbed his arm, refusing to look at any of the aliens and Shiro suddenly looked guilty for manhandling a child.

"Hey, we stick together and find your sister and get some answers right?" Pidge says nudging the boy with his shoulder. The young prince was at most half a head shorter than him, so Lance could easily see the unease smile on his face as he tried to break the tension.

"Yah lets go maybe everyone is inside waiting to shout surprise or something," Hunk states, lifting the young prince up. Lance squeak as he was quickly picked up and thrown on the shoulders of the larger teen. Lance clung onto the older teen afraid that he would be dropped. He can only remember a hand full of times be carried like this, it was usually on special occasions, and it was generally only his father or Rallele that carried him this way.

"You alright there buddy" Hunk asked adjusting his shoulders to the new weight. Lance wanted to say no and order him to put him down, but the aliens were trying to make him feel better, and he was acting like a brat. Taking a deep breath and blaming Blue for not dropping them off when they had a chance (an offended roar ringing in the back of his head in a excuse you tone).

Lance placed his hands on top of the larger teens head and smiled “Onward.” The group gave a small laugh except for Keith who just rolled his eyes, and they made their way to the entrance of the castle.

Lance tried not to tighten his hold on the older teens hair, but the bad feeling was coming back full force. They're like no one inside, the castle dark, and cold, the air stale. Lance's home felt abandoned.

A mechanic click was heard, and Lance could feel Hunk tense beneath him as Keith and Shiro jumped into defensive stance in front of the group. "Hold for identity scan." A mechanic voice said from above as a blue light scanned the group from head to toe. Lance watched as Shiro and Keith came closer together in front of Pidge, Hunk, and himself as if trying to shield them from danger. The light disappeared, and a few beeps were heard. "Identities saved and confirmed. Welcome to the Castle of Lions Prince Lance."

For a moment everything was still. Slowly the group turned to face the young boy on Hunk's shoulder, even Hunk doing his best to peer up at the kid without hurting his neck.

"You're a prince," Pidge says slowly as if saying it would help her process it more.

Lance gave an awkward chuckle “Did I forget to mention that?”

"Yah, you kind of, did buddy" Hunk says a forced smile on his face, wondering how much trouble he was in for not only puking in a Prince's lion but also carelessly picking him. Hunk started to panic, it's not like ordinary people like being manhandled, but princes, Geez how much trouble was he in.

“Oops father really would have sent me back to etiquette lessons,” Lance tried to make a joke to ease the tension in the room, but everyone was still staring at him. So Lance rolled his eyes “Yes I am Prince Lance of Altea youngest son of King Alfor, younger brother to Princess Allura first of my name, its an honor to meet you." Lance placed one hand over his heart and bowed his head speaking in a tone that only a royal could possess. "There is that a better introduction," Lance says crossing his arms with a pout.

"Yes," Pidge says, adjusting his glasses “big difference.” Lance sticks out his tongue at him. "That's not very prince-like," he says with a smile. Lance just pouts.

“Can we please move on” Groaned Lance.

"I don't know any other secrets you want to tell us," Keith asks, looking at the Prince with untrustworthy eyes.

"Well I'm currently the Paladin of the Blue Lion, but I thought that was pretty obvious." Lance now does not care about the comfort of the teen beneath him, he folds his arms on the top of Hunk's head and rests his chin on it. Shiro frowned at the child in question. The vision they say showed the lions coming together to make Voltron, a figure to fight against injustice, was this child really meant to fight against something like the Galra Empire. Shiro didn’t want to ask, afraid of the answer, but that didn’t stop Keith.

“How old even are you?”

Lance hmmed for a bit “I don’t know the conversion from quintants to…" Lance blinked "What is your species called again."

“Humans.” Hunk offers

“Right I don’t know the conversion from quintants to human measurements, but I can’t be that much younger than Pidge. If anything I’m probably older than all of you depending on how long I was asleep for.”

"That doesn't count," Pidge says adjusting his glasses “You were asleep not living.”

"It's still time I was present in the universe," Lance argued

“Yah asleep doing nothing” Pidge argued back, hands on his hip as he had to crane his neck to stare Lance in the eyes a fight me look on his face.

Lance was about to retort when the hallway lights began to turn on. “Ugh please tell me we aren’t following the sketchy lights that turned on by themselves.” Hunk asks, thinking of every horror movie he had ever seen were they really gonna be the stupid teens that go down the dark basement.

“That’s exactly what we are doing. Onward” Lance says, lightly kicking Hunk with his heel as he pointed to the hallway. Hunk sighed, guess that answered that question. 

"Dude I'm not a horse," Hunk says with a huff although moving towards the sketchy entrance.

“What’s a horse?” Lance asks, peering down at the teen, curiosity in his eyes.

"Ugh well, I guess a horse is…" Hunk stuttered out a description of a horse, Pidge scoffing at his definition and complicating with words that Lance wasn’t sure he understood about horse’s anatomy.

"Instead of talking about horses maybe the Prince over there could tell us where exactly we are going," Keith says with a scowl his shoulders still tense. As Lance was trying to understand what a horse was the lights to different parts of the castle were starting to turn on leading the groups deeper into the castle.

"It's bringing us to the healing pods," Lance says glaring at the teen.

“Healing pods?” Shiro asked, still leading the groups, looking ready to jump into action.

"Well, they are healing pods and cryo pods. Kind of like the ones that you found me in Blue.” Lance wondered if that’s where Allura and everyone else was.

They finally reached the healing room. Lance tugged at Hunk’s hair gently to signal him to be put down. The teen gently brought Lance down to the ground, Pidge and Hunk sticking close to young prince. Right now all the pods were descended, leaving the room to look empty except for the large control panel in the middle that was beginning to glow. Lance wasted no time activating the control panel, he expected all the pods to be full, but the computer showed only two were in use. Lance wasted no time activating the pods. The aliens jumped when the two pods rose from the ground. Lance was still looking at the control panel making sure that the two individuals in the pods woke safely. That didn’t stop Keith from jumping in front of the three teen with the knife Lance had seen earlier and Shiro jumping in front of one of the pods.

Shiro slowly lowered his fighting stance, walking up to the pod to place a hand on it. Lance tried to move closer to the pods, but Pidge kept him by his side. Suddenly a loud hiss came from the pods and Shiro jumped back into his stance. Keith sinking into his and Hunk grabbed both Lance and Pidge in a tight, nervous hug. Shiro dropped his stance and suddenly found his arms filled. Shiro struggled to keep himself up with the new weight in his arms.  

Shiro adjusted his arms as he stared at the girl in his arms. She was defiantly pretty with her long white hair and calm face, her flawless brown skin with pink marking similar to Lance along with her ears. Shiro watched as the sleeping face started to scrunch up, and Shiro couldn't help, but think of a bunny twitching its nose. Slowly her eyes open and all Shiro could think was how blue they were and was that pink in them. Slowly the women blinked, her eyes still unfocused.

“Who are you?” Allura asked in Altean. Shiro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Lance would know that voice anywhere. “ALLURA!” Lance shouted struggling to get out of Hunk’s grip.

The Princess was trying to clear her head. Why was everything so bright and loud? She closed her eyes trying to get her body to listen to her. When she opened her eyes, the stranger was still in front of her. Allura could only focus on a few features, a tuft of white hair in front, a scar across his nose, and his ears. “What is wrong with your ears?” The man in question raised an eyebrow not sure what the girl was saying.

“ALLURA!” Lance shouted again, barely making it out of Hunks death hug only to be grabbed by Keith who was trying to push the young prince behind him.

“Lance” Allura shrugged to stand to try and see over the man’s shoulder and what she saw snapped any dizziness out of her. An alien with a knife was kidnapping her brother. Allura glared at the man in front of her grabbing the collar of his shirt. Shiro moved his hands to the girl's side trying to help her stand better. What Shiro wasn't prepared for the delicate grip on his collar to turn deadly and he definitely wasn't ready to be flung across the room. What was with these long-eared aliens pushing him.

"Shiro," Keith says an edge in his tone as he tightens his hold on his knife. Shoving the shocked prince behind him forcefully. Allura saw red, how dare these intruders to come here and try to take her brother.

Allura glared at intruder, but before she could move the man was pulled from behind with enough force to knock him on his ass, the knife knocked out of his hand. Lance looked at his handy work as the teen rubbed the back of his head from his fall “Allura” Lance shouted in glee as he launched himself into his sister.

"Lance, my sweet baby brother, are you alright? Did these aliens hurt you?" Allura hugged her brother tightly, before turning her eyes to the intruders. Lance knew that face; it was Allura’s I’m gonna fuck you up and look flawless doing it face.

“Allura my precious, beautiful sister, please don't kill these humans, it's not what you think," Lance says rushing. He can already feel her sister ready to spring into action. He took a quick glance to the humans, Keith was being restrained by Hunk as Pidge was checking on Shiro who was slowly getting up from where Allura threw him. “Please don’t kick their asses," Lance shouted, grabbing onto his sister's shoulder.

Allura blinked at her brother, confused, but calmed herself. “I was on a planet called Earth with Blue they woke me up and then the galra attacked, and we escaped through a wormhole, and the castle is empty Allura I can’t find anyone in the castle.” Lance rushed to get everything out not realizing that he was starting to let his panic show.

Allura smiles bringing her forehead to her brother "Calm yourself, Lance, we are together, and we will get through this together." Lance was so happy; he could feel his eyes watering. He launched his self into Allura’s neck in a hug burying his face in her hair, so glad to have something familiar. For a moment Allura let herself hug her brother back overjoyed to know that he was safe. That was until movement caught her eye. The intruders were regrouping, Allura stepped back still keeping her brother close to her. Shiro was now standing next to his team trying to calm Keith down before turning to the two Alteans with his hands up to show that they meant no harm, but Allura’s eyes immediately went to his mechanic arm with suspicion. Shiro knew there was no point in talking because Allura couldn’t understand them.

“Allura its okay, Blue told me we could trust them, and I sort of trust them," Lance says untucking himself from his sister.

“Sort of”

"Well Blue believes them and they did help me wake up, there aren't dangerous." Allura looked at her brother amused as he tried to explain these humans. Lance huffed "you know what I trust them, except I don't like that one." He says pointing to Keith. "I like all of them except him; he's a pain, he thinks I'm a brat."

"You talking shit squirt." Keith snapped not understanding the words but knew that little prince was bad mouthing him. Allura still not understanding the humans could only detect Keith’s rage and glared at the boy.

“Here Allura let me help you.” Lance gestured for one of his sister's hand, which she gave with no hesitation. Lance focused on the translation spell helping his sister to understand the humans. The blue spell started to manifest, and he could feel the magic makes its way to Allura who accepted gladly.

Once the spell was finished Allura cleared her throat and turned to the group of humans “My name is Princess Allura, and I demand you explain yourself." There was the sister Lance knew an actual princess through and through.

"Ugh, we don't really know any more than Lance doe-"

"That is Prince Lance to you," Allura said interrupting Shiro. Shiro just blinked at her.

“Allura” Lance whined. Allura was always there to remind nobles and royals alike that he was a Prince and that a certain amount of respect was needed to be shown. Lance had gotten used to nobles and royals ignoring his title, it stung each time, but he understood Allura was the princess and he was a Paladin. However, Allura never let anyone get away with disrespecting her little brother in anyway, it was one of the many reasons Lance loved his dear, sweet, scary sister.

"Right," Shiro says clearing his throat "Prince Lance didn't get to explain much when the Galra attacked and we had to escape, but I assure you Princess we don’t know any more than your brother does” Allura furrowed her brows in frustration.

Allura opened her mouth to say something when another hissing sound filled the room. The humans all jumped as a man with crazy orange hair and a mustache to match slumped out. "Oh, what's going on?”

Lance beamed “Coran!” Allura placed her brother down on the ground with some hesitation. Coran was a bit dizzy, but he could never forget his prince’s voice. “Prince Lance Thank the Great Lion that you are safe.” He exclaims picking the Prince up to hug him; Lance was more than happy to return it. After a moment of embracing Coran looked over to the intruders and like Allura took a step back “Who are they?” he asks with suspicion twitching his nose, which twitches his mustache.

Lance laughed and preceded to explain what has happened rushed just like Allura and wasted no time repeating the translation spell to Coran. “Hello everyone my name is Coran, the royal advisor and this is Princess Allura next in line for the throne of Altea.” Allura still looked at the group with suspicion “Well it seems we have all gotten off on the wrong foot here so why don’t we all just take a breath and let the strange eared species introduce themselves.” Lance couldn’t help, but snort at Coran, Allura, and the humans didn't seem as amused.

The humans stepped up and introduced themselves to the Princess and the royal advisors. After the introduction Allura stepped to the primary control, typing away.

"It's a good thing you weren't actually intruders, or I would have had to go CHA-POW" Coran goes on to make some flashy martial art moves that look ridiculous.

"How would you have gone CHA-POW if I went BOOM BAM" Lance goes off to do another sequence of ridiculous moves.

As Lance and Coran seem to ease the humans with their silliness, Allura suddenly gasps. Coran immediately stands up straight, a grave expression on his face while Lance rushes to his sister's side.

“Allura," Lance asks, his voice small filled with worry as he grabs at his sister’s robes. Allura didn’t answer, but Lance could see she was starting to shake. “Allura what is it?" Lance asked desperately for his sister to answer.

“We’ve been asleep for 1,000 decafeebs (10,000 years)…planet Altea” Allura’s voice shook “all the planets in our solar system there” Allura turned to look at her brother “There gone…destroyed.”

Lance gripped his sister robes tighter “Allura I don't understand how can-" Lance could feel his sister's words settling in his mind. ‘Gone they were all gone.'

“Father is gone” Allura’s voice broke her shoulders shaking. “Our entire civilization, our home is gone.”

Lance wanted to call his sister a liar, wanted to shout at her that she’s wrong, but seeing his sister so shaken all he could do was grip her clothes tighter. Allura bent down to her brother and hugged him. Coran took a step towards the last members on the royal family and brought them close after all these two were the last bit of family he had.

Lance could feel Blue, feel her try to soothe him, to comfort him in her way. Lance, however, sought to search for another bond, one that he had felt since he was little. One that was there for him no matter what just like Blue, but as Lance searched and searched he couldn't find it and then Lance felt it sorrow. Blue's pain and Lance's heart shattered. Rallele was gone. Gone like his father. Gone like Altea, like his home. Everything Lance had loved and cherished was gone. What were they suppose to do now?

Lance felt finger dig into his shoulder, heard the sound of choked sobs being pulled back, could feel himself being pulled from his sister’s side and Coran’s embrace. Allura had stopped shaking, pulling deep breathes from her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Her eyes showed her sadness, but it was quickly disappearing behind a storm of rage and determination that promised revenge.  

‘That’s right’ Lance thought, gripping his sister’s hand ‘everything wasn’t lost.’ He still had his sister, Coran, and Blue. Lance could still fight. Taking a deep breath of his own, he pulled back his emotions. This was not the time to cry and wallowing in the past. There was nothing they could do for the dead, but avenge them, and they can't do that crying.

Allura stood with the grace that would have made King Alfor proud. Her voice filled with all her pain and rage as she spat the name of the traitor. “Zarkon.” Allura’s voice held a promise, a pledge for Zarkon’s head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should make another pairing Allura and Shiro. Thoughts?


	6. For Our People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to jump into finding the lion so here a part two of Allura and Coran waking up. Its a slow start, but I promise it will pick up soon.
> 
> Underlined parts are when Allura, Coran, and Lance are speaking Altean 
> 
> The bold is Lance's old teacher's voice reminding him of his lessons.

Shiro watched as Lance’s sister face slowly darkened, the sadness he had just seen at the news of their destroyed home being replaced with rage. Shiro could feel his spine tighten as the furious energy leaving the young women spread throughout the room.

“Zarkon” She hisses her hands tightening on her brother’s shoulder. Had Shiro been paying attention he would have noticed Lance flinch, but Shiro was having a problem focusing what with his heart pounding in his ears.

“Zarkon” Shiro hadn't even noticed he spoke until all eyes were on him. The princess' dark blue eyes were staring down at him as if ready to sweep him into a storm.

“He was King of the Gala, a vile creature. He was an enemy of all free people." Allura stated her voice like steel. Lance looked at his feet biting his lip. Lance wanted to defend the Galra, wanted to try and reason with his sister that Zarkon wouldn't have done anything without reason. That the Galra were honorable, that they wouldn't do such horrible things, but Lance learned a long time ago that defending the Galra in anyone ones presence would only end badly.

“I remember now,” Shiro whispers as his fists tightened and face darkening "I was his prisoner."

“What! He's still alive” Snapped Allura removing her hands from Lance’s shoulder to face the human better. “Impossible. No Galra or Altean for that matter can live for 10,000 years.” Lance felt a spark of hope in him; maybe know he can get the answers he needed, but that moment passed into dread as conversation kept going.

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He is searching for a superweapon called Voltron.”

“He is searching for it because he knows it’s the only thing that can defeat him, which is why we must find it before he does.”

Lance wanted to curl up in a ball to cry. When the war between the Galra and Alteans began, Lance was so confused. Why were they fighting their allies? Why was there a war? What had happened to lead them to war? No one would answer Lance's questions. He would only get answers like ‘The Galra are evil what else did you expect.’ ‘Why are we are war well because they are barbaric your highness and need to be stopped.’ Each answer just confused the young prince even more. He knew that Rallele and Blue would tell him the truth, but he could never work up the courage to ask. Lance could feel their betrayal run deep and refused to cause them any more pain.

Coran placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder believing that the prince was sad over his destroyed home, as Allura scanned the computer more. The room was silent until a hovering disk with a large plate of green goo floated into the chamber. "Well, it's good to know that the castles protocol for extended sleep is still intact," Coran says leaving Lance’s side to examine the green goo. “Princess you should eat something, it’s been 10,000 years.”

“I’m not hungry” She replies scanning the screen.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I'm starving." Hunk whines.

"Yah but you've thrown up like five times," Pidge offers. Lance can feel Blue's irritation remembering clearly where he puked. Lance couldn't help but crack a smile. He should probably go and clean that up soon.

“Good point” Hunk says grabbing a handful of goo and placing it in his mouth. Lance snorted at Hunk’s expression, only to laugh harder when Hunk stares at the goo and continues to eat.

Shiro was still looking around the room in awe at the technology. "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place."

Allura stopped typing, and Lance looked at his feet once more. "Yes, it was" Coran answered, his voice hollow “and now we are the last Alteans alive.” Allura stepped back from the computer a hand over her heart. Coran closest to Allura went to hug her. Lance stood where he was, not sure whether he should join in or not. Coran was closest to Allura, where Rallele was closest to Lance. Blue pushed as much love as she could to her little cub, and Lance let out a small smile.

That’s when Lance heard it; tiny little squeaks from behind Allura and Coran. Lance raced to the pod and smiled down to the pod as he watched the joyful mice leap inside the pod, Lance placed his arm in the pod and watched as the three mice crawled up his arm, but the bigger one is just jumping into his palm. "Well, it looks like we aren't the last one after all." Allura had a look of hope on her face as two of the mice seemed to jump in her arms, climbing on her like they did the young prince.

Lance could feel Blue growl, anger passing through their bond. Lance scowled at the ceiling, they were coming. "Lance, what's wrong?" Allura asked.

Just as Lance was about to answer the alarms started to blare. Everyone went into a defensive position even the mice. Coran whipped around to look at the screen, rushing over to the computer, studying it before a grim expression overtook his face.

“A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us.”

“How did they find us?” Allura asks, rushing to the screen as well.

"I don't know," Lance says, feeling Blue's agitation grow, feeling everyone's starting to get defensive. "But” Lance says in sing son voice “I bet it's Keith's fault." The human boy looked surprised for a second before glaring down at the young prince.

“Say whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole, I wouldn't be surprised if they tracked us by your bad flying" the older teen snapped.

Lance glared at the human teen; he had only wanted to make a joke he didn't need to be snapped at. Lance took two steps towards the scowling teen. "I'll stick you in a worm hole" Lance shouted the mice sitting squarely on his shoulder squeaking as well, Blue growls ringing in his head.

"Stow it, cadets," Shiro says coming between the two gently pushing Lance back from Keith. "This is no time to place blame, but work as a team."

"My brother is a Prince of Altea” Allura snapped putting herself in front of Shiro, and Lance safely tucked away behind her leg "Not one of your cadets." Shiro put his hands up in surrender and Keith crossed his arms glaring down at the young prince.

Lance scrunched his nose up in agitation but knew better than to say anything. Blue was huffing in dissatisfaction already feeling sorry for the lions that have him as a pilot, "Red sure has her work cut out for her." Lance couldn't help but snort. Red loved challenges.

“Allura I’m okay," Lance says in Altean "We have more important things to worry about than manners. Shiro is right we need to work together as a team."

Allura placed her hand on her brother’s head “your right, there just so…” If they weren't in a room full of people Lane knew she would make this growl gurgled sound that she makes when she's displeased.

"I know," Lance says with a smile "mannerless humans."

"How long until they get here," Lance asked in English for all to understand.

"At their speed…Ugh, carry the two…a couple of days." Coran says with three fingers being held up.

Allura combed her finger through her brother’s hair, her fingers stilling as the situation finally hit her. Allura was going to have to send her brother into battle, her little brother that she just got back. Lance looked up at his sister feeling her tense next to him. Lance looked up at his sister, he knew that face. It was the same face that his father had, the same face that his mother had, the same face that Rallele had when they talked about letting Lance fight. Lance knew what Allura was feeling, the dread of losing one of the last few you love, **If you do nothing then you will only lose your loved ones faster.** Lance shook his head now was not to time to remember his teacher words.

“Allura I know your afraid. I'm afraid to. I just got you back, but this is war. I have to fight; out of these four, I have more experience with the lions and with Voltron. Unlike them, I have been somewhat trained for the ordeals to come. Blue won't accept another Paladin, and I have to fight for Rallele, father, for our people Allura. We can’t let their sacrifices be in vain. ”

Allura sighed and Lance watched as his sister schooled her features again, a small proud smile on her face. Lance was always in awe at his sister's mask, which is why Lance focused on more than just Allura’s face. Lance could feel his sister’s finger shake on his head, could feel herself straighten herself to make herself appear taller, could feel how his sister’s whole body was tightening like a spring as if ready to fight.

“Remember what father say," Lance says taking a deep breathe

“We must do what’s right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice.”  The two siblings were speaking their father's words finding strength in the familiar phrase. Lance leaned against his sister curling his arms around his sister’s waist, feeling her take in a deep breath and exhaling. Lance can feel his sister relax at least somewhat.

"I can not do this without you, my little brother, I… we have already lost too much, and I don't know if… ”

Lance squeezed his sister waist "You can do anything, you are Princess Allura, eldest daughter of King Alfor the true heir of Altea and no one can take that from you. You are strong Allura, you always have been. Have courage sister.” 

Allura had tears in her eyes, when did her brother become so wise. Father would have been so proud of him. Allura cleared her throat and kissed her brother’s forehead, noticing that he wasn’t wearing his crown band. She will scowled her brother later for misplacing it, but right now she had bigger things to worry about. She calmed herself before turning towards the new Paladins. “Good let them come, by the time they get here you five will have reformed Voltron and together we will destroy Zarkon’s empire.”

 


	7. Children at War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's age is discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined parts are when Allura, Coran, and Lance are speaking Altean
> 
> The bold is Lance's old teacher's voice reminding him of his lessons.
> 
> Indents are when the Paladin's and their lion are talking through their bond

Lance watched as the other paladins seem to gain some confidence from Allura's mini speech, but he couldn't help but think of how unprepared they were. How unprepared he was. Lance heard Shiro ask a question, but Lance wasn't paying much attention. It wasn't until Allura moved past Lance that he realized he needed to focus.

 

Allura led the group out of the room and Lance followed, Coran and the group following later. Lance squared his shoulder and looked to see that his sister was still tense. Lance hesitated to take a step towards his Allura conditioning reminding him to stay a good two arm lengths away from her. If they were at Altea Lance would be placed behind Allura who would be following their father and mother, the royal family an equal distances apart from each other wearing charming smiles, a picture of royal perfection. However they weren't on Altea, and Allura didn't need to stand-alone. Lance quickened his steps to walk along his sister. If Allura was surprised, she didn't show it, not even when Lance wrapped his hand around his sisters.

 

It wasn't long until the group was in the main control room. Lance felt his sister tighten her grip on his hand before letting go to stand on the elevated platform in the middle of the chamber. Lance couldn't help, but feel a pang in his heart at Allura's hesitation to activate the controls. How many times had their father stood in that spot trying to lead their people to a better future?

 

Lance shook his head focusing on the task at hand. "King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force, she alone is the key to the lion's whereabouts," Coran explained as Allura focused on the lions. The light above her turned on, and soon the room was covered in stars, maps of different regions appearing in the room, spinning around the group and Allura searched.

 

Lance only searched for one area, for a set of familiar constellations, but no matter how many times he scanned the room he couldn't find it, the twinkling lights of his home's galaxy were nowhere in the chamber. Lance bit his lip trying to keep the tears from spilling; **there is a time to mourn and a time to fight.** Lance took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

“These are coordinates,” Pidge says staring at a set of maps in front of her. “The black lion looks to be in the same place as the blue lion.” Lance looked up in alarm, Pidge was right. ‘Kuvira is here' Lance thought his heart leaping in his chest. Lance tried to reach for the Black Lion but was stopped by a warning from Blue. Lance pouted, to himself. "She is in a deep sleep my little one; we can not reach her, believe me, I have tried." There was a hint of sorrow in Blue's voice, but Lance could feel the anger buried within Blue. Lance grew worried how would the Lions react to their new paladin, to their new enemy, more importantly, how would Kuvira feel about her former paladin being their new enemy.

 

Lance could still remember the day he learned the Black Lion's name how happy he was that she would trust him with something so rare. Names were precious they could create or destroy a person. Each of the paladins named their lions, but only a select few know the lion's actual name. Rallele knew Blue's real name, but would never tell Lance; she would say that he needed to wait until he and Blue were one. Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't unhappy about not knowing his lion's actual name, but Lance cherished the bond he had with her and would work towards earning her name.

 

Lance was startled out of his thought by Coran’s voice. "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in your little brain cage," Coran says looking down at Pidge who looked unimpressed.

 

“Very observant," Allura sounded pleased, and it didn't take Lance long to figure out which lion Allura would be pairing with Pidge "that because the black lion is in the castle.”

 

“To keep the black lions out of Zarkon's hand, King Alfor locked it in the castle it can only be freed if the other four lions are present.”

 

“As you have found the lions choose their pilots. It is a mythical bond that can not be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in their lion. Together they form something greater than science can explain.” Allura materialized the Black Lion in front of her “The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation.” The Black Lion appeared in front of Shiro “That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion.” Shiro gave a small nod of his head focused on the lion in front of him.

 

Lance knew that Allura looked up their quintessence from the scan at the entrance before making this little speech to make sure the pilots matched the lion, and although Lance agreed that out of this group Shiro is the best to lead Voltron. He couldn't help but worry for Shiro's mental health. He was a prisoner of Zarkon, how would he feel about piloting his former oppressor's lion. How would Kuvira feel when she learned what her pilot has done to innocent? Although Allura sounded so convincing about forming Voltron, Lance knew it would be anything but easy. 10,000 years have passed, so much has changed and so much has not been resolved.

 

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion." Pidge's entire face glowed as the green lion materialized in front of her.

 

 

"The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the need of others above his own. His heart must be mighty." Allura swung her arms to the right bring the coordinates of the yellow lion in front of Hunk, who looked confused. "As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Hunk looked panicked pointing at himself as he squeaked. Lance hoped he wasn't going to puke again; Lance knew that Allura was going to hold Hunk to a different level than the rest because he was the yellow paladin.

 

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others but also the most unstable." The Red Lion appeared in front of Allura. "It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instinct than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."

           

Lance could feel Blue’s giddiness. “What are you thinking Blue.”

"Just thinking about all the trouble my sister will give this Keith boy." Blue purred, Lance couldn't help, but snort, which unfortunately caught the teens attention. Keith glared at the young prince his jaw tense.

 

“Unfortunately,” Allura continued, “I cannot locate the Red Lions coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work.” Allura gave a small smile, and Lance commended her on trying to lighten the mood.

 

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me ‘The Coranic' for nothing." Coran states proudly. Lance looked at Allura trying to figure out if at any time anyone called Coran Coranic. "It's because it sounds like mechanic, So Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound exactly like it. It's similar." Lance couldn't help but laugh at Coran's explanations as Allura only gave a sigh even though she was smiling.

 

The Blue Lion materialized in front of Allura, and soon each lion was meeting in the middle each giving off its own roar. "Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe."

 

"Wait for the Blue Lion," Shiro says staring at the visual of Voltron. "Who pilots that lion?"

 

Lance and Allura stared at Shiro shocked, wasn’t it obvious? Allura seemed taken back by the question. “The Blue Lion has already chosen Lance as her pilot.”

 

"Wait a minute, hold up, time out, flag on the field," Hulk exclaimed making a T sign with his hands before faking throwing something on the ground as he shakes his head, his headband swinging back in forth almost hitting Shiro in the face. “Are you saying he’s” Hulk emphasized with his hands “going to be fighting in a war.” Hulk looked worried, but also outraged.

 

“You can’t expect a pipsqueak like him to last long” Keith adds arms still crossed, as he stares down at Lance.

 

Lance glared at the teen in rage HOW DARE HE? HE WAS A PALADIN OF VOLTRON, HAS BEEN LONGER THAN THIS EMO TEEN.

 

Luckily Allura was already on it. "Prince Lance has trained with the Paladin of old, he knows more about Voltron and bonding with his lion than any of you. Lance is the Blue Paladin, and that is final."

 

Keith squared his shoulder ready to snap at the princess until Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Princess we mean no disrespect, but how young is Prince Lance?"

 

“Well we aren’t sure how your people grow, but Lance is in his young adolescent stages before his metamorphosis stage to a young adult," Coran explains standing next to Lance.

 

“Young adolescent phase” Shiro repeats “So like thirteen?”

 

“Sure let's go with that,” Lance says hoping to put this argument behind them “I’m thirteen.” Even though to Lance thirteen seems too small of a number.

 

"Lance was about 5, 840 quintent before he left for your planet." Coran states "An Altean at 6,000 quintents goes through their metamorphosis period and becomes an adult." Coran explained, twisting his mustache a smile slowly making its way to his face "It would have been a great celebration on Altea."

 

“You keep saying metamorphosis,” Pidge says adjusting his glasses “what does that mean?”

 

“Do humans not go through a metamorphosis?” Lance asked curiously.

 

“Well I mean we age, but its gradual" Pidge explains "Like I'm 14 and the reason I'm shorter then everyone is because I'm still growing. Keith and Hunk are older, and in their late teens, so they aren't done developing yet. Shiro is the oldest, so now he's just gonna get old."

 

"Thanks for that Pidge," Shiro says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Allura looked confused "Alteans stay at certain stages of growth until their reach a certain amount of quintants trigging their metamorphosis. Altean babies are only babies for about 300 quintants before hitting their first metamorphosis to become children at about 3000 they go through another transformation to adolescent, and at 6,000 their metamorphosis leads to young adult.”

 

"So your saying in some time soon Lan-" glare from Allura caused Pidge to pause "er Prince Lance is going to go through a major growth spurt and be like Keith and Hunk."

 

“Yes, but Lance’s age shouldn’t be a concern.” Allura states, “He is a strong warrior one that you can count on.”

 

"He's a kid," Keith says taking a step forward "You're sending your little brother, a child at war. Do you not see anything wrong with that?" Allura flinched as his Keith has struck her. Of course, Allura realized what she was doing, and only the Great Lioness knew how much she hated this, how she wished she could take her brother's place.

 

"That is enough," Lance said shouting standing in front of his sister before her guilt overcame her senses. "We don't have a choice. Allura already told you the Lions pick their pilots. Blue and I have been together for as long as I can remember she won't choose another pilot. Besides this is my fight just as much if not more than ours. War doesn’t care if you’re a child and neither should you. Whether any of you like it or not I am involved, as the Prince of Altea and the Blue Paladin I have a duty to uphold.”

 

“You’re a kid-” Hunk says, before being interrupted.

 

"I may be young, but I have been trained in the art of combat and flying by the best. I won't fail to stop the Galra Empire from hurting any more innocents. You all have to understand something, by agreeing to be a paladin; you agree to do whatever is necessary to defend the universe." Lance took a step towards the humans, "If you agree to be paladin that makes us teammates, you'll have to trust me" Lance turned his gaze to Keith "even if I am a kid."

 

“Shiro you can’t be considering this.” Keith snarled.

 

“We don’t have much choice,” Shiro says feeling as powerless as he did in the arena. Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder kneeling down to the young prince's eye level; not missing the way Allura’s eyes followed his movement. “We will trust you, but you’re gonna have to trust us to.”

 

"Done," Lance says smiling, Shiro would make a good leader, Lance was sure of it.

 

Keith seemed to grumble to myself, while Hunk and Pidge just looked at each other unsure of how to feel about everything. “Okay, we’re going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part.” Hunk says, trying to shift the conversation to a more neutral subject. “How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? I have to pee” Hunk says, patting his stomach before continues, “Do you people pee?”

 

Lance snorted in laughter as Allura looked so done. Shiro stood up facing the rest of the team "We don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one." Lance nodded happily to be given a chance to prove himself "Keith, you stay here." Keith's eyes widen in response.

"So you're gonna let some kid go out there, but leave me here," Keith says in a deadpanned tone.

 

"Keith," Shiro says a warning in his voice.

 

"No it's fine I'll stay here and twiddle my thumbs," Keith says stepping back from Shiro.

 

"Keith you need to stay here, if Allura is able to locate the Red Lion, then you could go get it. We don't have time to sit together." Shiro explained placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. The teen looked unconvinced.

 

"Keith can come with us," Hunk says, only to receive a glare from Lance.

 

"He doesn't have to," Lance says crossing his own arms. Lance could feel Allura's gaze on him, "But if he wants to sure he can tag along."

 

"Fine Keith will go with Lance, and Hunk while Pidge and I retrieve the Green Lion," Shiro says scanning the room to make sure that there are no more objections.

 

“In the meantime, I’ll get this castle’s defenses ready. They’ll be sorely needed.” Allura states.

 

“I’ll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion. We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you’ll have to be quick about your work.” Coran states already heading to the controls.

 

Shiro nodded his head and began to walk to the door the group of humans following behind him. Lance couldn’t help, but giggle when he noticed the humans were going the wrong way. Allura had a smile on her face shaking her head “Lance…”

 

"On it," Lance says still laughing as he left the control room to lead his new teammates.


	8. Yellow Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow start, but bear with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined parts are when Allura, Coran, and Lance are speaking Altean
> 
> The bold is Lance's old teacher's voice reminding him of his lessons.
> 
> Indents are when the Paladin's and their lion are talking through their bond

“Oh, No! NO, NO, NO! OH, NO!” The screaming continued from Hunk as Lance put Blue into a spin to avoid Galra missiles. “I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!” Hunk shouted, trying his best not to hurl.

"Well, maybe ‘peaceful' means something else in Altean!” Snapped Keith holding on to the pilot seat with a death grip.

"It's been 10,000 years," Lance says firing off a few laser blast in the hope of putting more distance between them and the Galra battle ships “We are bound to be misinformed.”

"They're misinformed, and then there is down right wrong kid," Keith shouted, his fingers slipping off the pilot seat and was flung into Hunk. 

Lance was about to retort until Blue was hit, Lance could feel Blue’s agitation as he straightened her out pushing her faster as the Galra started to rain down lasers. ‘We wouldn't be able to hold off much longer; there is too much Galra here for one lion.’ Lance thought, trying to steady his nerves. 

“According to the coordinates, we’re right on top of the Yellow Lion.” Hunk says checking the scanner “It’s below there, where they’re mining for the ore. They don’t even know the lion is there. Or maybe they just got here, and they're digging for the lion? What do you think?" Hunk rambles. 

“Who cares?” Keith snaps righting himself up. “Just go down there and get it!”

"Me down there," Hunk asks pointing between him and the ground covered in Galra soldiers. "No, no way.”

“As much as I hate to admit it Keith is right; you need to get the Yellow Lion," Lance says, firing more lasers and dodging more missiles. "Don't worry Hunk I'll cover you." Lance hit the ground hard, smashing as many Galra troops as he could to reach the entrance. 

"What if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying?" Lance heard sniffling "Too late. I'm already crying!"

“There is no time for questions,” Keith growled. “Just go down there and get the lion.”

“But I’m not a pilot” Hunk responded wringing his wrist tears still running down his face. 

“Get yourself together.”

"Hunk" Lance shouted, over the arguing teens "You can do this, Blue and I have your back we won't let anything happen to you, but you have to trust us. The Yellow Lion will work, it will choose you, just breathe." Lance couldn't tell if his words were helping at all, too busy trying not to get shot by the Galra. “Also tuck and roll.”

“Wha- AHHHHH” Before Hunk knew it Lance ejected Hunk out of the pilot to the ground. Blue crouched in front of the entrance shielding Hunk from any blows but unfortunately taking a lot more damage than intended.

"Hunk doesn't want to rush you," Lance says pushing on Blue's controls "but if you could grab the yellow lion quickly that would be nice" Lance shouted, shooting off a few more lasers and taking down more Galra ships. ‘It doesn’t matter how many I take down more just keep coming.’ Lance thought, some panic starting to form. 

"Hunk" Keith says calmly before shouting "HURRY UP."

“Don’t yell in my ear” Lance snapped swerving clamping down on a Galra ships tail end and flinging it into two other Galra ship, shooting out a few more lasers to take the rest of the Galra ships out. Lance turns back towards the entrance of the cave just catching a glimpse of the explosions he caused.

Keith would never admit it, but he was actually pretty impressed with the kid. Keith wasn't happy about having a kid flying a giant robot, and definitely wasn't happy about a kid fighting in a war, but what choice did they have. If Shiro and Allura weren't smart enough to take this kid out of the war, then Keith was gonna make sure Lance didn’t get hurt.

As Lance was making his way back to the cave entrance a few Garla fighter planes closing in on Blue stopped them, completely blocking their path, Lance was trying to figure out a maneuver when suddenly a Galra ship shot at the entrance of the cave. Keith and Lance watched in horror as the cave exploded caving in on itself.

"Fuck HUNK" Keith shouted as Lance bit his bottom lip hard to keep his scream in. "Hunk can you hear me," Keith shouted, rage filling his entire body. He was so busy worry about the kid he forgot about Hunk.

Lance had a small panic attack. Did Voltron already fail? Had they lost a paladin before even starting this war? Lance felt like he was going to cry before Blue purred in his mind. Lance gasped as a rush of joy and utter merriment. 

“Kid” Keith shouted grabbing Lance’s shoulder “Kid we need to get Hunk out of there, you need to focus.” Keith was trying to snap Lance out of his daze as the Galra fleet started to prepare a full on attack against them. "LANCE SNAP GET US OUT OF HERE," Keith shouted, the Galra lasers charging up. 

Keith didn’t take any comfort in Lance’s goofy grin “We’re okay Keith.” Keith wanted to ask what he was talking about, but the Galra’s incoming attack took his attention 

“Look out” Keith snapped, but Lance refused to move. Suddenly without warning the Galra fired their weapons bright light dancing down on them. Keith gripped Lance's shoulder as if ready to pull the annoying kid to safety even if they were trapped in a giant metal lion. Then a flash of yellow emerged, and smoke engulfed the blue lion. 

“Oh thank the great lioness Hunk! I thought you were dead!” Lance shouts with glee. “See you’re a natural you jumped in front of Blue and took those shots and saved our lives.”

"Actually, I was trying to get out of the way." Hunk replied sheepishly, and Lance couldn't help, but sigh. ‘Calm down Lance they haven't been trained yet.' "Thankfully," Hunk continued "what thick lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating!" Hunk says as he smashes a few more ships. Although neither Hunk or Lance could tell if it was on purpose or accident. 

“Paladins, please hurry back. I can’t hold the wormhole much longer.” Allura voice rang out through out the lions.

"Let's get out of here," Hunk says as he spies more Galra ships coming in. “Cause we got incoming.”

"Not this again" Lance mutters, as he watches Hunk fly out of control. "Come on quit screwing around, Hunk! The wormhole is closing!" Lance shouts waiting for the new pilot to enter the wormhole covering their back before going into the wormhole himself.

Finally, the two lions entered the Lion hanger. Lance could hear Hunk panting, and to be honest, Lance wasn't doing much better. "We made it," Keith mutters as if in awe.

“Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare.” Lance says glancing up at the teen “I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!” Keith made some type of choking noise as he tried to mask his laugh, but Lance wasn’t fooled. Maybe there was hope for the emo teen after all. 

“How do you think I felt? I am Hunk.” This time even Blue was laughing. Lance knew that the larger alien of the group was not the perfect pilot, but he was the perfect paladin for the Yellow Lion. Both were just two gentle giants, and Lance couldn't wait to see what Hunk could do.


	9. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined parts are when Allura, Coran, and Lance are speaking Altean
> 
> The bold is Lance's old teacher's voice reminding him of his lessons.
> 
> Indents are when the Paladin's and their lion are talking through their bond

Lance couldn't help, but let a sigh of relief out when Blue landed back in the hangar. ‘We did it Blue.' The prince thought as Blue purred, doing her best to block her worry, the Blue Lion did not want to frighten her little cub any more than he already was. Blue had always loved her pride, she loved them with everything she had, but so much time has passed. She was worried how her sisters would act after learning all that happen. The Black Lion was their great leader but was too stubborn at times. Kuvira's belief in her pilot was so strong Blue was worried if she could even connect with another pilot.

Blue lowered her jaw to allow her cub and the angry boy to leave, her sister's cub already running out to greet the two all smiles and shouts. Blue watched as her little prince left exhausted, but content.

"It's been a while sister" Blue turned her head to see her bigger sister starting to lay down. 

“You look well Oriana” Blue states watching as yellow seemed to stretch shoulders out.

"I wish I could say the same Ezili," Blue huffed a warning growl emerging from her, but Yellow only laughed "I mean nothing by it sister, you just look" Oriana tilted her head back and forth for a moment apparently looking for the right word "so grimy."

Ezili growled knowing her sister was just trying to get under her skin and meant nothing by it, but still the nerve. "Well if your pilot were a bit faster getting to you I wouldn't look so grimy." She hissed, she knew how dirty she was. She knew she needed a wash and a new paint job and didn't appreciate her sister pointing it out thank you very much.

Oriana purred at the mention of her new pilot “He’s sweet isn’t he?”

“He puked inside me.” Ezili watched as her sister paused in her stretch. Staring at Ezili for a moment before laughing, her roars bouncing off the hangar echoing.

"It's not funny," Ezili growled, but Oriana just kept laughing completely on her back paws in the air waving back and forth in uncontrollable laughter roaring so loud Ezili was sure Kuvira asleep in her sealed chamber could hear it. Ezili crouched down pouncing on top of her sister. "It's not funny."

* * *

 Lance could feel Blues playful irritation as he walked back to the control room. Hunk was currently retelling his mini adventure to Keith, but the boy just had his arms crossed looking forward. Lance could see the Hunk was hesitating on continuing, his smile dropping just slightly. So Lance slowed his paced and asked Hunk what happened next. The gentle giants laughed returned and started over adding hand gestures and sound effects. Lance couldn't help but laugh at Hunk's story and his carefree attitude. Lance remembers being scolded every time he told jokes or tried to tell stories. His tutors would say that he spoke to fast and made his gestures to wide, that a good diplomat had to learn restraint and command of his own words to be efficient.

At last, they arrived at the control room, and Lance excused himself from the group to stand by his sister's side. Lance could see the relief in her eyes and the slight twitch in her arms as if she was debating whether to hug him or not in front of the paladins.

“You look tired my prince” Coran states playing with his mustache.

"The Galra was present" Lanced answered, "I don't know if they knew the Yellow lion was there or not, but that planet was not friendly." Lance could see Allura's jaw tighten as she looked over to the humans. Hunk was no longer talking he was twiddling his thumbs as he leaned against the wall looking awkward as Keith stood a safe distance away brooding. "They're alright," Lance says, watching her sister's gaze, choosing to ignore the close call with Hunk. "How are the other's doing?" Lance asks as a distraction, but honestly curious to see if they had any problem with the Galra.

"They will be here soon," Allura says turning back to the computer screen."They are landing in the hangar as we speak." Lance nodded standing by his sister as the room soon settled into silence. It took everything in Lance to not fidget; he had never liked silence especially uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Pidge and Shiro entered the room "We got the Green Lion!" Pidge shouts a grin wide on his face "The planet was so peaceful, it was incredible." Hunk groaned out a 'lucky duck' Pidge turning to the teen with confusion, but before he could ask anything Coran spoke.

"Well Paladins, now that you're all here we have some good news and bad news." Coran stood in the center of the room looking sheepish. Allura tensed moving to another control system staring at the screen a scowl passing over her face for a moment before disappearing. After all, a princess doesn't scowl.

“Did you find the Red Lion yet?” Shiro asked, walking over to Keith.

"Allura just found it" Coran announced with a clap of his hand. "The good news is that the Red Lion is near by. The bad news is, it's on board a Galra Ship that is now orbiting Arus." Lance wanted to face palm so badly "But wait there is good news again we're Arus!" Allura and Lance could feel their left eyes twitch as their Royal Advisor presented the information.

 Movement caught Lance's eyes, Shiro was stepping forwards, but he looked a bit panicked. "They're already here?"

Coran nodded “Yes, I guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is more of an art than a science.” Coran says wiggling his fingers in front of his face as if trying to figure out where he went wrong.

Allura was ready to speak when suddenly the comms went online, and the screen turned on to show a Galra. Everyone was a little surprised, but Shiro seemed to growl at the face of this Galra. Lance wondered if Shiro knew this soldier. Shiro stood tense bringing himself to full height as his fist clenched.

The Galra scanned the room before settling on Allura, the Galra's face devoid of any emotion as he addressed the princess. "Princess Allura, this is commander Sendak of the Galra Empire." Lance felt a twitch of irritation although he used Allura's title and his voice remained neutral Lance knew he was belittling his sister. Lance watched the Galra's face for any sort of tell, any break in the commander's calmness.

"I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the known universe." Lance felt his heart clench his breathing stopping for a moment. Lance can hear Blue purring reminding him that he is not alone, but all Lance can see was his teacher smiling down at him praising him, proud of him only for the image to flick to when Zarkon was still set on his royal funeral pyre beside his wife. Sadness, Betrayal, Anguish. All of them were roaring inside Lance like a typhoon.

"I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." Lance broke out of his emotional storm when he heard the change in Sendak's voice. Lance looked to see that the commander's face had hardened his voice shifting to something sinister a vague promise woven into his words. Sendak's gaze shifted from Allura to Lance, and a smirk grew on Sendak's face. Allura and Shiro both stepped closer to Lance trying to shield the young prince from the commander's gaze.

"I have also been tasked with escorting Prince Lance of Altea to Zarkon's side." Lance's eyes widened the breath trapped in his lungs suddenly freed. Allura bristled but did not comment, Shiro's hands were shaking as he tried to stand his ground.

 **‘Never bend the knee to the commands of a foe. For once you do your enemy will know the feeling of power over you and once they have a taste of your submission very rarely will they give it up.’** Lance took a deep breath digging for the courage he wasn't sure he had “Tell your emperor.” Lance states trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. “Tell him that I…” Lance shook his head “no Voltron refuse to bow to him.”

Sendak smiled “Zarkon awaits you joining the Galra Empire.” Was all the commander said before shutting off the transmission.

The silence stretched out of the room, and Lance felt the need to say something "All right, let's not panic."

 “Not panic” Hunk shouts already panicking “The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship towards us.”

 "We only have four lions,” Shiro says rubbing his temples.

"Technically, only three working lions," Pidge says stating facts as he adjusts his glasses.

“That’s right. Thank you Pidge.”

Lance knew this was getting out of hand, trying to figure out something to say to disuse this situation, but it seems Keith beat him to it "Are you still going to let your brother be a part of this." The room became silent each of the paladins turning to stare at the young prince. Keith was tense his eye shining with a rage that could melt a being to its core. Lance wanted to snap at the teen, but he was unsettled by the message. Zarkon wanted Lance by his side, part of his empire, but why? What could Zarkon possibly want him? Lance knew that the commander had to take Lance in alive as ordered, but nothing was stopping him from killing the others.

"What are you talking about Mullet out of all of us, I'm the most protected," Lance said finally finding his voice. "Sendak has the order to bring me in, Zarkon doesn't want me dead, but…"

"But there is no guarantee that the Galra won't kill us on the spot" Pidge finished, no fear in his voice just fact.

"The Galra are after you" Keith snapped pushing himself off the wall "That means they are going to do everything in their power to get to you. You have the biggest target on your back.”

“I have to agree with Keith” Hunk says fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “They want Lance. We can’t have Lance fighting!” Hunk was starting to get hysterical, waving his arms dramatically.

"We've already put this discussion to rest" Allura stats turning to face the paladins, her skirt billowing around her. If Keith's eyes could melt a person to the core, Allura's could engulf an entire planet. "Lance is more prepared than any of you for this war. Lance is Altean, the prince of Altea. He was trained by…." Allura paused her eyes downcast for a moment

"I was trained by the best." Lance finished "I trained with some of the best fighters and pilots this universe had ever seen. I know what war looks like; I know what I'm getting into. All of you came here, and for that I'm grateful, but do not think that one ride on your lines, one encounter with the Galra makes you more knowledgeable in this situation than me. I am a child yes, by your perspective and by the standards set by my world, but our societies seem to have a different set of what a child can and can not do. Do not force your world stereotypes on me and don't you dare judge ours. If we can't work together, then there is no point in this fight."

The room was silent, and Lance was close to shaking, had he pushed too far. Allura rested her hand on her little brother shoulder. Keith scowled but lowered his head. Hunk still looked concerned but looked more ashamed than anything. "If any of you have a problem with Lance fighting than you can leave." Allura states challenging the humans before her "But if you remain here, we put this issue behind us and get to work on the mission before us."

Keith growled crossing his arms as he went back to leaning against the wall. “We need to get the Red Lion out of the Galra ship," Allura stated turning back to the screen.

“And again how are we gonna do that” Hunk asked “3 working lions and a castle that's like 10,000 years old."

“Actually, it’s 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather-”

“Coran thank you for the history lesson, but we need to focus.” Lance says “The castle has a particle barrier we can activate it, buy us some time.”

“The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever," Coran stated, a frown on his face. "The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last."

“Panic now?” Hunk asks, his arms ready to wave around in panic.

Lance was lost to the conversation after that the paladins from earth arguing about leaving through a wormhole to fight another day or to fight Sendak with the lions that were available. Lance knew that the lions should stay and fight, that to run would only fuel the Galra Empire into thinking that nothing could defeat them, but at the same time, they weren't ready. Keith and Shiro didn’t have their lions, Pidge and Hunk haven't bonded with theirs, and Blue had taken substantial damages while retrieving the Yellow lion.

Lance heard Shiro's "Guys Stop!" Before directing his gaze at the princess "Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?"

Lance couldn't help but frown at Shiro's words. These lions weren't Allura's. Allura was meant to lead Altea, but the dealings of the Paladins were never left to one ruler. Allura was the princess, and although their father allowed Allura to track the lions, she could never understand the bond between a paladin and their lion. If she did, she would know that no one can command any of the lions.

Lance turned to see his sister hesitating. She knew they weren’t ready, but she wanted to fight. “I…I don’t know.” Lance had never heard his sister sound so confused and uncertain.

"Perhaps your father can help," Coran states looking solemn.

“Our father?” Allura asks, looking down at Lance, but Lance only shrugged not understanding what Coran was trying to say.

* * *

 

Coran left the room, Allura and Lance following behind him, leaving the Paladin to bicker amongst themselves. “Coran, what is this?” Allura asks stepping into a room that neither of the royals had ever been in before.

"King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again" Coran looked at Lance "neither of you. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you." Coran types something into the single computer of the room, and suddenly the middle of the room lit up, an image of King Alor in all his battle glory standing before them.

“Father! Father, it is so good to see you” Allura gushed happiness pouring out of her, tears in her eyes.

The image smiled "Allura, my only daughter, how I've missed your face." Lance looked at the image of his father and his sister. A pit starting to form it seemed like something never change.

“I’m so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don’t know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help.” Lance was so confused he had never heard his sister plead and decided that he hated the weakness in her voice. Lance waited for their father to reprimand her for her tone, but it never came.

"I would do anything to take this burden from you." However, only understanding was present on the king’s face.

“I don’t know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the paladins of old are gone.” The finality of that statement hit Lance. Rallele was gone the team he had trained with was gone. “I know what you would do.”

“I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon’s hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them.”

"I think I understand." Lance opened his mouth ready to argue he was not going to hide Blue, and he was not going to sleep for who knows how long and wait. The Lions just came together; Lance would be damned before separating them. Blue was happy to see her sisters; he would not allow his sister to separate them the same way his father did.

"No daughter, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the lions and correct my error."

"Father I-" Lance left the room; there was no reason to be present any longer. His father and Allura had discussed the separation of the Lions without Lance. Lance who was of the royal family and a paladin of Voltron was kept in the dark about the plans of Voltron.

* * *

 

Lance walked away from the room taking a deep breath it was well within Allura's right to be present and part of father's decision, there was nothing they could do about the past Lance could only hope his sister understood that he would need to be present when it comes to the handling of these paladins. Blue purred trying to reassure the young prince. Lance entered the control room, only for it to be chaos. Hunk and Keith were yelling at each other, well Hunk was yelling in panic and Keith was snapping. Shiro and Pidge were having a heated discussion that seemed to be one word away from being a full-blown argument. They all stopped to look at Lance.

“Well what did the princess decide?” asked Shiro.

Lance opened his mouth before closing it. Honestly, he didn't know what Allura would ultimately choose, and he found that he didn't care. He was the Blue Paladin, and he did not listen to rulers or governing officials. Paladin of Voltron's are meant to bring peace and balance to the universe no matter the sacrifice or the opponent.

Lance suddenly remembered Rallele words when she took him to fly Blue the very first time on his name day. “Your father and I may be Altean Lance, but we do what is best for all. Your father although just is biased to protect Altea his home more than others, but Voltron has to be more than that. Voltron is a symbol for all no matter the status, the being, or the galaxy. Voltron needs to bring peace and hope to all not some. Remember that cubby.” Lance remembered whining when she pinched his cheek and ruffled his hair.

“I don’t know what Allura is going to do, but I know what I’m doing?” With that Lance left the room not caring if the humans followed or waited for his sister. Lance could hear footsteps behind him, but never slowed down or turned to look. He needed all his focus on moving forward.

Finally, the Paladins entered the large locker room, which was connected to the Lion's hangar. Standing in the back were six cases, each holding the suits of armor of the Paladins of Old. Except as Lance walked closer he could see that Rallele suit was missing, her case empty next to the smaller blue suit that was custom made for Lance. Lance put his hand on the glass case, the scanner reading his palm before he began to open the other cases.

“These are your suits of armor. If you decided to fight with me, you’ll need them. 10,000 years ago they were the best pieces of armor ever made.” Lance couldn’t help, but trace the blue v on his suit. As Lance heard the murmurs of amazement from the humans, the prince couldn't help, but think of Rallele. She had prepared the suit for him, insisting that he should train with it to get used to the added weight and the restrictions that come with it. King Alfor hadn't approved, he believed Lance far too young, far too inexperienced to be preparing for battle. Lance was always afraid that Rallele would allow his fathers status as king to make her fold, but she never did. Rallele was a Paladin of Voltron, and she would do what she thought was best for Lance and the team, even if it went against her King's wishes. Rallele's present to the young prince brought much tension to the castle, but Lance loved it. Rallele had thought of everything for him, his smaller state, his preference of speed than strength, even reinforcing the left side, which was his weaker side.

"Alright boys, it's time to suit up!" Lance was surprised by the exclamation from Shiro but was relieved that they all seemed to be on the same page now. Keith and Shiro started to remove the suits no problem, but Hunk and Pidge seemed hesitant.

“Is something wrong?” Lance asked walking up to the two.

Hunk seemed to be making hand motions measuring the suit and his body. "Yeah, buddy I don't think this is gonna fit." He says sounding embarrassed.

"The suits are designed to fit any of its wearers; it will expand as need be to fit you perfectly Hunk. As I stated before best suits of armor ever made in Altea." Lance grinned a little too hard when he mentioned Altea.

“If you say so bud,” Hunk says starting to remove the armor from its case, but Pidge still seemed skittish. Lance had assumed that she was also worried about the size, seeing as he was only slightly bigger than Lance.

“Is there ugh” Pidge was tapping his finger against his side “A place to dress in private.”

Lance was confused by the question but chalked it up to being a human thing he nodded his head before walking to one of the central computers against the walls a small changing chamber emerging from the floor. Pidge wasted no time grabbing his suit and entering the small room, slamming the door behind them.

It was a while before Lance heard any more footsteps coming down the hallway. "Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." "No, but they're all we've got." Lance couldn't help, but shake his head as the two entered the locker room, the same time Pidge emerged from the changing room. All Paladins already in their armor.

“You five paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe’s only hope.”

"We're with you, Princess" The young Prince couldn't help, but look at the senior's face. Lance had seen many suitors favor his sister, had seen the entire planets love, and admiration for his sister and Shiro's face seemed to match everyone. Lance wasn't sure if the older human loved his sister after all they just meet, then again many cultures did believe in love at first sight. Regardless Lance thought that Shiro was falling in love with the idea of Allura being the bringer of peace and salvation to the world. Lance frowned unsure if he approved of the Black paladin's favor of his sister.

“The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distance shape for each paladin.” Keith activates his a long sword appearing in his hand, Hunk a massive gun, and Pidge an old little weapon the form of a triangle.

“Aw, you got a cute little bayard.” Hunk coos leaning in to touch the tip only to be shocked, dropping his weapon on his foot.

Pidge snickered "Yeah it is pretty cute." As he laughed at Hunk, who was hopping on one foot.

“Shiro, I’m afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin.” Lance looked at his sister sharply wondering just how many more times they were going to have to lie to their new paladins or rather give half truths to them.

Shiro shrugged not at all bothered by the information “I guess I’ll just have to make do.”

"Where's the kid's bayard?" Lance scowled at the older teen; he had a name even a title he could use for lion's sake.

Allura blinked as if finally seeing her brother there for the first time, Lance saw her eyes shift to try and look discreetly to her side while Coran point blank looked beside his princess. Lance bit his lip to hold in the sigh; they hadn't even realized he left.

The young prince felt Blue tug at his mind showing him an image of Rallele suit and bayard safe within her. Lance smiled relief feeling his chest at knowing that some part of Rallele was still present. "Do not worry Mullet. My bayard is with Blue."

Keith scowled as if ready to retort when Hunk stepped in “That’s a pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?”

"It's not a matter of ‘we'" Lance starts only to be finished by Pidge "It's a question of ‘'you.'"

“Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you’ll be able to feel its presence and track it down.” Shiro states already taking command of the group.

"Yeah, you know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert," Hunk says excitedly. Lance wasn't sure what they were talking about unless were they talking about Blue? Was Mullet emo teenager able to sense Blue? How was that possible? Lance had many questions, but he knew that now wasn't the time.

"Yeah, and Pidge made fun of me for that," Keith says crossing his arms to glare at Pidge.

"And I'm proud of that," Pidge says adjusting his glasses a smirk on his face, "but it turns out your gut feelings were exactly what we needed."

“Keith,” Allura states for the first time address the humans by name “remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You’ll have to earn its respect.”

Keith nods the scowl still present on his has as his eyebrows crunch together. “And I think I may have an idea," Lance says a smirk on his face. Allura raised an eyebrow at her brother she recognized the Trickster look on his face. Lance turned his gaze to Hunk a grin spreading on his face. "We are gonna need a distraction." Allura sighed already knowing where this was going. She couldn't help, but feel pity when Hunk realized Lance's entire focus was on the boy. Hunk blinked rapidly, body already tensing as he points to himself.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hunk asks, so close to crying. 

"Hunk, Buddy, Pal," Lance says stalking towards the larger teen. "I need your help." Pidge couldn't help but take to steps to the left away from Hunk. As Lance’s grin grew wider so did Hunk's panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one has any suggestions for the Red and Green Lion's name I would love to hear them.


	10. It Starts Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined parts are when Allura, Coran, and Lance are speaking Altean
> 
> The bold is Lance's old teacher's voice reminding him of his lessons.
> 
> Indents are when the Paladin's and their lion are talking through their bond

“WHY AM I THE BAIT! GUYS! GUYS!!” Hunk started to scream into his comm., tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"I know he puked in you" Lance mutters to Blue watching the older teen desperately try to hold it together, "but I feel a little bad about this." Blue gave her reassurance that there was nothing wrong with this. Lance could feel the joy she felt at Yellow pilots panic. Lance could only shake his head a smile on his face. 

“Hunk buddy-”

“Don’t call me buddy we are not buddies.” Hunk screamed, “Buddies don’t send the other out to be a diversion.”

"Well, most buddies aren't fighting a 10,000-year war," Lance states avoiding a Galra blast. "But in all honesty, this is the only way. Sendak knows the Blue Lion and Yellow Lion were found, but he doesn't know anything about the Green Lion." Lance says blasting a hit at the large Galra ship. Lance listened as Hunk grumbled about peaceful planets and the unfairness of the universe. "We need to buy the other enough time to find the Red Lion."

“I know I know, but why do I have to be the main diversion,” Hunk bellowed.

Lance couldn’t help, but laugh it wasn’t like Hunk was wrong. “You need to take the main fire while I try to find a weak spot on that hunk of junk.”

Hunk paused “Did you just make a pun with my name?”

Lance blinked a bit to himself “I guess I did.” There was a moment of silence until Hunk muttered “Terrible.”

"Hey it's not like I did it on purpose I'm great with puns," Lance argued moving Blue to the left to avoid fire as Hunk repositioned himself.

“Right sure Lancey –poo I believe you.”

"Lancey- what" Lance wasn't angry with the name if anything he was trying too hard not to laugh. He had never heard a ridiculous rendition of his name.

"You heard me." Hunk was doing better with something else to focus on rather than the enemy fire. He was more in control and surprising more focused.

“Lance you need to focus” He heard Allura say over the comms.

"I know Allura I know," Lance says avoiding another laser as he fires a few of his own. Lance knew that Blue even in the best condition couldn't break the canon. No matter which angle he came in, no matter how he fired nothing was working. It was getting too dangerous to leave Hunk out in the open, the Galra ship being more aggressive in their attacks towards the Yellow Lion.

Lance knew that the Galra ship was trying to immobilize Blue with the least amount of damage done possible. Lance can tell the difference between a deadly and warning shot after all. However, the Yellow Lion was shown no mercy as they brought wave after wave of lasers from the canon fell upon Hunk. Lance knew that it would only be a matter of time before Hunk started to panic and Yellow would start to falter.

“Please tell me you’ve found the Red Lion?” Lance shouted into the links pushing Hunk out of the way of a devastating laser blast, Blue right paw receiving sustainable damage. Lance felt Blues pain as she growled in frustration and Hunk screamed in panic.

 As Lance was disoriented, a large electric net was shot out towards him. "Okay, you all need to hurry up." Lance cried barely managing to dodge the nets. Lance tried to fire at the shit, but soon more nets were starting to appear. Lance flew back trying to fly out of the nets reach. However, as the nets distracted Lance, he didn't see the giant metal claw coming from his side.

“Lance look out” Hunk shouted, lunging his lion at the claw snapping his jaw down on it. Lance watched as the Yellow Lion was swung around like a rag doll, but still refusing to let go. 

"Hunk let go of the claw" Lance shouted watching as all lasers seemed to direct at the claw. "Hunk let go now." Hunk lets go right as the laser fired damaging the claw, but also landing some hits on the Yellow Lion.

“Hunk Hunk are you alright” Lance shouted pulling closer to the Yellow Lion; it would be harder to get a kill shot with Lance in the way.

"Yeah yeah" Hunks voice was shaking, and he looked like he was about to puke again "Lance I'm" Hunk licked his lips "I'm not sure how much longer I can last.” 

"We need to do something different," Lance muttered staring at the Galra ship as a whole. "Hunk! HEAD TO THE CANNON!" Lance shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!"

Hunk smiled a determined gleam in his eyes "Ten-four!" Lance wasn't sure what that meant, but he was too busy with incoming fighters to think about it.

Lance watched as Hunk avoided everything reaching the canon in record time. Hunk rammed into the cannon a particle barrier appearing over the cannon "Lance it's protected."

"Keep hitting it," Lance says, noticing that a few fighters were fall back to Hunk "Its small so it will break. The Yellow Lion is robust enough to break it, just keep hitting it."

"Brute force that's something I can get behind," Hunk says ramming into the particle barrier surrounding the canon, Lance didn't watch the particle break, but he did hear the triumph woof coming from Hunk.

Hunk with one final push broke the cannon, bashing it a few more times for good measure. The cannon was crumbling under the Yellow Lions power as it glided back to Lance to help with the last bit of fighter.

“Alright awesome job Hunk” Lance shouts, grinning as the Galra seemed to retreat for a moment. Lance felt Blue’s irritation before the actual tug on her tail dragged Lance and Blue back a few feet.

"Keith you got the Red Lion," Hunk said a giant smile on his face, while Lance scowled watching in satisfaction when Blue slapped the Red Lion in the face with her tail.

"It's time to go," Keith said a scowl still on his face "Shiro and Pidge are already headed back to the castle in an escape pod."

“We weren’t the ones lagging it” Lance scolded, watching Keith scoff inside the cockpit of the Red Lion before turning back towards the Arus. Blue seemed to grumble to herself.

           

            "What's wrong Blue," Lance asked as he pushed the controls to follow the Red Lion.

            “My sister seems wary of her new pilot.” Blue replies “But she also angry.”

            "Angry?" Lance asked afraid; it was never good when one lion was moody.

            "She knows what's coming," Blue says a sense of concern was touching Lance, 'that's right' Lance thought, it was time to summon the Black Lion.

* * *

 When everyone made it back to the castle, there was an excitement in the air. All of the humans even Allura and Coran seemed to be excited, but Lance couldn’t help but be worried. Lance could feel the lions rejoice at being together, but there was an underlining concern buzzing through them. Lance could tell that Red was angry, Blue was worried, Yellow was over joyed, and Green well Green seemed a bit bored with this. Then again Green was always the hardest for Lance to feel connected to.

Everyone finally made their way to the Black Lion's chamber. Keith was standing next to Shiro a smile small on his face, as Shiro seemed to be a little apprehensive as he approached the chamber door. Lance took a deep breath ‘Right or wrong this is where everything starts.' Lance thought, feeling Blue purr reassuring him that they will survive.

It wasn't long until the lions situated themselves in front of the door. Roaring in union, they began to glow, and the door slowly began to open. The young prince watched as the doors creaked open to revile the Black Lion in all its glory.

Each lion had a presence about it, but the Black Lion was just majestic. It was not only its size, and power, but also the utter feeling of being in the presence of a true Queen. Kuvira was always calm and in control of itself at all times. It was something that Lance strived to be one day. Lance couldn't help but fold his hands together as he gave a soft bow to the Black Lion. ‘Kuvira’ Lance thought, happy to see the lion again even though a bit of dread was starting to form in his stomach.

Lance wasn't sure how long he stayed in his bow, but he was aware that Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were starting at him. The humans seemed confused by his behavior, while Allura appears to frown.

 “A prince should not bow Lance” Allura whispered by his side "An acknowledgment of the head is sufficient."   

"No it's really not," Lance says, watching as Shiro steps towards the Black Lion.

The Black Lion's eyes shined and as Shiro seemed to be accepted a connection was formed. Lance used only to be able to listen quietly to the other feels about the lions, like a soft hum on the intercom. However, now it was as if somebody had turned up the volume a sharp feeling coursing through him. Blue was still concerned, Kuvira had accepted her new pilot, but would she be able to overcome the destruction her former pilot caused.

“Oh, quiznak! Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!” Coran shouted as the castle seemed to shake “The ion cannons are back online.”

"Man, those Galra guys repair things fast," Hunk says.

"The castle barrier get weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless." Coran says urgently. "I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now, or we'll all be destroyed!"

Lance couldn't help, but face palm, Coran really need to work on how he says things. "Jeez, no pressure" Hunk mutters.

“Alright everyone let’s go,” Shiro ordered, as the Black Lion lowered its jaw.

Lance smiled as Blue moved before he could, scooping him up into her powerful jaw making a show of tilting her head back as if she was swallowing him, all the while Lance laughed as he slid into his pilot seat. He landed a bit roughly, but it was worth it. Lance shifted himself into position as he began to fly out of the castle before everyone else could.

“Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you’ve got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?” Shiro asked, Lance was right he was a good leader; the young prince could already feel the encouragement flowing through him.

“I’m nodding. Is everyone else nodding?” Hunk asked, Lance couldn’t help, but giggle at his silliness.

"Yes," Shiro said as if holding back a sigh "Let's do this?"

"How?" Hunk asked, "I don't see a combine into giant robot button anywhere on my dashboard."

"This is insane! Can't they just cease-fire for one minute so we can figure this out? If that too much to ask?" Pidge growled doing her best to avoid the ion cannons blast.

“We’ve got to do something” Keith hissed as Hunk slammed into the Red Lion shouting “COMBINE!” nothing happened, but Lance couldn’t help but laugh as Keith groaned.

"Okay, that didn't work," Hunk says apologizing to Keith who was grumbling to himself.

“Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low” Allura shouts

“Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron? Lance? Allura? Now would be a perfect time for advising" Pidge growls, clearly not enjoying her first battle.

“Maybe if we fly in formation, we’ll just combine” Shiro states grasping at straws.

"That's not how this works" Lance snaps, dodging more lasers "Forming Voltron can't be explained in words, it's not something that can be taught it's a feeling," Lance yelled as he dodged an incoming laser the damage to Blues back paw being apparent now as blast seem to land far too close for comfort. Lance fired back at the ship but knew that it would have minimal impact at this distance.

“You must feel your bond grow with your lions. Reach out to the other and merge until you are one” Allura interjected, Lance couldn’t help, but blink his eyes in confusion. ‘What?’ Lance thought ‘Is that didn’t sound like half assed advice Lance didn’t know what was.’

Kieth pushed Lance out of the way of incoming blast, by tugging on Blue’s tail hard. “Stop that” Lance snapped swiping around to growl at the Red Lion

"Pfft, your welcome kid." Keith snapped as he turned his attention back to the Galra ship.

“Look since some people” Keith growled out “don’t know how to form Voltron why don’t we give Shiro’s idea a chance.”

“Not like we have anything better to try” Pidge growled already heading to formation.

“Okay take off on my cue.” Shiro says taking the lead as the lions got in formation “One, two, three, Voltron.” Young prince pushed on his controls feeling the drag of his back paw, but there was a comfort to having all the lions together, battle cries ringing in his ears, as determination set in.

“Here we go” Keith mutters sounding hopeful.

Shiro grunted, "Nothing's happening!" 

"Wait, hold on, I feel something" Hunk cheers

"I think I do too," Pidge says “It’s like we’re all being pulled in the same direction!”

Lance frowns this wasn’t what Voltron felt like. Lance may have bonded with the Blue lion since birth, but Voltron was always a distant feeling. Lance could tell when Voltron was formed no matter where the Paladins were, but it was always fleeting just a sharp sense of closeness than then gone.

“Uh guys, I think I know why. Look up.” Shiro says, with a sigh, and Lance felt dread flow through him.

“What the cheese?” Lance said looking at the Galra ship.

“Sendak’s ship is sucking us in like a black hole!” Pidge shouted, the red beam imprisoning the lions. Shouts of terror were starting to emerge from each lion. No matter how hard Lance pushed on his controllers, Blue couldn’t move agitation ripping through her.

Lance could hear Allura and Coran groan. “No” Shiro mutters “This can’t be it.”

“I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!” Hunk says screaming

“It can't end here!" Pidge shouts as he smacks his control panel, but nothing happens.

“This can’t be it” Lance growled trying to remember anything about forming Voltron.

"Don't worry kid we won't let them take you?" Keith says with a growl.

Lance had to swallow the lump in his throat; they shouldn't be worried about him. They should be concerned about themselves. “This isn’t it” Lance shouted, “We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves and each other, we can’t just give up.” Blue roared in agreement.

“Lance is right we are the universe’s only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can’t fail! We won’t fail! If we work together, we’ll win together!” 

Lance heard the humans cheer their affirmatives, but they still felt so disconnected. Lance closed his eyes feeling for his teammates. He could sense Hunk’s panic, Keith’s determination, Pidge’s stubbornness, and Shiro’s worried. Lance stretched his energy signature to cover his teammates trying to connect them. Lance was struggling to connect his teammates that he missed Allura’s and Coran’s gasp.

Lance gasped as a pressure started to form around his head and like a rubber band, Lance was shoved back into his head as a feeling of unity began to take over. Lance was overwhelmed when he suddenly felt everybody feeling, but more important Lance felt at home. He felt connected not just with Blue, but with everything. Each lion glowed before busting into beams of energy and combining in the sky. 

“I can't believe it!” Keith mutters staring at his controls in awe.

“We formed Voltron!” Pidge shouted in glee.

“I'm a leg!” Hunk cheered this time crying with joy.

“We did it” Lance whispers, a hand over his heart.

“What do you guys say we go get that cannon!” Shiro says a smirk on his face. There were sounds of affirmatives.

Lance felt his heart starting to beat faster as the feeling of Voltron took over. Lance could never have imagined that this was the full extent of forming Voltron, the young prince felt something tug at his heart and knew that it was Blue. Blue was so content to be rejoined with her sisters. She felt whole, her family together. Lance remembered this feeling with Rallele, with his old teachers, and couldn’t help a tear running down his face at the intensity of emotions.

 The battle with the Galra ship seemed to go on forever, the feeling of everyone quintessence flowing through one another was disorientating. The battle only lasted a few minutes or so, but Lance could feel himself and Hunk working together to keep them Voltron steady in the sky. Lance and Hunk worked in unison as they worked to move Voltron swiftly against the enemy.

 Lance was so focused on keeping Voltron steady that the sudden feeling of protectiveness surprised Lance. He felt a burst of fire in his veins, his heart beating even faster making Lance gasp at the sudden overflow of heat. The young prince couldn't help, but gasp when Lance felt his quintessence being sucked out of him traveling to Keith and the Red Lion as a sword started to form in his hand. Lance was left gasping for breath at the sudden theft of his quintessence that he wasn’t able to shout with everyone as they thrust the sword around the ship. The Galra ship no match for Voltrons sword and exploding right behind them in a blast of bright colors. One that reminded Lance of fire works.

 “Good work, Paladins!” Allura cheered relief and awe in her voice.

"We did it," Shiro says sounding breathless

“Heck yeah, we did” agreed Keith a bright smile on his face.

“How did we do it?” Shiro asks, brows furrowed.

“I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it.” Hunk says.

Lance let out a breathy chuckle, slouching in his chair as his finger's slipped from the controls. Lance had never left this drain before, but yet the warm feeling in his chest was spreading to his numb fingertips. Blue purred ‘this is your team my little one.’ Lance smiled, not able to mask the small disappointment that Rallele and his father weren’t alive to see his accomplishment.

 Suddenly Lance felt a shift in their bond and the lions roared in confusion as Voltron detached. Lance felt nauseated at the sudden detachment, their once strong connection severed, the bond of the other lions a soft hum before going silent. Lance yelped in surprise as Blue struggled to stay in the air.

 Lance wasn't able to land Blue safely, and before any of the Paladins knew it, they were all hitting the ground hard. Lance groaned as he heard similar sounds coming from the others.

It took a while for the Lions to make it back to the hangar. It seems the lions were just as tired as their pilots. Sadly Blue was the last lion to make it back to the castle. Lance knew Blue would need time to recover from her leg injury before another battle could take place.

Lance could feel Blue exhaustion, but also her content. ‘I know how you feel Blue.’ Lance thought, flexing his fingers stretching his arms until his shoulders popped. Lance’s body was pulsing, but it reminded him of training, reminded him of simpler time where one pushed themselves to better themselves rather than for survival. Lance wasn’t going to lie he was overwhelmed, with all the changes that have taken place, but war stops for no being.

Lance hadn't realized that the team was waiting for him outside of Blue their voices growing more panic when the prince didn't reply. Lance hadn't even noticed that Blue had lowered her mouth, the other quickly entering the lion rushing to the cockpit. Lance had barely made it out of his seat, his legs feeling like jelly by the time everyone arrived.

“Lance” Shiro shouts stepping forward first “are you alright?” Lance blinked trying to get his bearing together.

"I'm fine just a bit tired," Lance says trying to take a step forward, only to trip over his feet. Luckily Shiro was there to catch the young Prince. Shiro placed his hands on Lance's shoulders trying to steady the boy.

“You sure you aren’t hurt?” Shiro was scanning over Lance, but other than a minimal quintessence level that was nothing wrong with Lance.

"I'm sure," Lance says, shaking his head suddenly feeling nauseated.

"I know what he needs," Hunk says squirming his way into the cockpit. Lance was confused when Hunk lowered himself in front of Lance showing the young prince is back. "He needs a piggyback ride," Hunk says with a laugh.

Lance stared at Hunks back for a moment, was he expected to climb onto his back or back on his shoulders? Lance narrowed his eyes for a moment wondering if this was even proper. Would the Paladins see him as a child if he accepted? A ‘piggyback ride' did sound slightly childish, but it also was so tempting the longer Lance stood. His legs just need a little bit of rest. After some awkward shuffling and shifting Lance was latched on to Hunk's back his chin resting on the teen's shoulder, the teen although a giant was very comfortable.

The Paladins emerged from the Blue Lion to see Allura and Coran rushing towards them. “Lance, please tell me you aren’t hurt," Allura said speaking in Altean. Although Lance could see the concern in her eyes, he also saw the small frown on her face when she saw him being carried by the human.

Allura seemed to glare at the teen as she opened her arms towards Lance. Lance blinked in confusion his mouth opened a tiny bit in shock. Allura couldn’t possibly be asking…. Lance shifted removing himself a bit from Hunk's back, and that was all Allura needed before lifting the young prince off of the Paladin’s back and into her arms. Lance was surprised by his sister's bold display of affection but was more than happy to have it.

“I am fine dear sister; I am only tired. I think we all are" Lance replied back in Altean touching his forehead to his sisters. 

Coran nodded his head “It is understandable that you all feel drained,” he said in English talking to all of the Paladins “being connected to each other so soon can be exhausting for anyone.”

“We may have won this battle, but this war is far from over I’m afraid.” Allura states addressing all of the paladins “You will all be pushed above and beyond your capabilities and you must be ready. I’m afraid things will only get harder from here Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions.”

Lance sighed, rested his head on Allura's, his sister needs to know when to let things settle. These humans were not trained, Altean soldiers. They did not require every statement to be a lecture or advice, a simple good job and rest would suffice until the adrenaline from battle wears off. Lance scanned the Paladins who all looked a bit nervous, but for the most part, they seemed determined to see this through. " **Nothing can prepare you for war, my young prince. War can bring the best and worst in people, but rest assured war breaks everyone. With enough time, enough pressure everyone breaks."** Lance frowned at the sudden intrusion of his teacher’s words. All the young Prince wanted was rest.

Lance says that Shiro was comforting Pidge a hand resting on the younger boys shoulder. Hunk remained close to Pidge's side, giving him the space to have a moment with Shiro, but close enough to be a comforting presence. While Keith stood off to the left towards Shiro far from the rest of the group, this team would need to work on becoming one before trying to form Voltron again.

“It’s a good thing you paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again," Coran said a chipper tone in his voice, catching everyone's attention. Lance could only groan.

“Totally” Hunk agreed nodding before he stopped to register Coran’s words “Wait, What?”

“We barely survived forming Voltron this one time," Pidge says mouth opening and closing like a fish.  They barely knew how to form Voltron as it was. They got lucky this time. Lance could faintly feel everyone's panic; the low hum was twisting the worry that Lance knew would hit him ten fold when he recovered from his fatigue.

“And you only had to fight one ship." Coran points out playing with his mustache again "Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.”

Coran’s statement caused everyone to pause. The title Coran dubbed them although in jest had a statement of truth. Shiro chuckled looking at the young cadets, the prince, and then the lions. "Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it.”

 


	11. Trust Between Lion and Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is gonna be some langst ahead and Rallele will make an appearance next chapter.

Allura cleared her throat quickly breaking the moment. “For now, it's time for all of you to rest. You’ll need it for the upcoming events.”

It was quiet for a moment everyone nodding in agreement, but no one moved until Hunk raised his arm meekly. “Ugh did anyone bring a change of clothes, because I got nothing. Wait did anyone bring a phone charger.” Hunk asked panic looking for his phone “Wait what type of electricity does this ship use, can we even charge our phones.” Lance could only be in awe at the energy the teen was showing, granted he was panicking, but it was still amazing.

Allura and Coran to stare at the humans in surprise when the other start to mention their lack of essentials, Hunk and Pidge more panicked about their electronics than anything. Lance could feel his sister starting to face him, so he quickly squirmed out of her grip landing awkwardly on his leg. Lance winced when he landed before putting a quick smile on his face stepping backward. “Well look at the time, gotta go.” If Lance’s legs were working, he would have been long gone, but sadly his noodle limbs weren’t responding.

“Lance” Allura spoke in her full on lecture tone, Lance calculated if it was better to try army crawl to the door or Blue.

“Okay before you say anything you weren’t there” Lance started already backing away from his sister to Blue. “Everything was going on so fast and the Galra-”

“Lance” Allura says with a sigh that makes Lance want to shrink into himself; it was the start of Lance I’m disappointed in you speech.

Shiro stepped beside Lance, placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder stopping the young prince’s retreat. “Princess we all due respect, but this isn’t Lance’s fault.”

“Yah we gave us a choice, and we agreed to come we just didn’t think things all the way through,” Hunk says making hand gestures again.

“We were a little press for time with the Galra, and all” Pidge adds adjusting his glasses.

Keith walks over to stand on Lance’s other side. “It's not the kid’s fault.” Is all Keith says as he crosses his arms and glares down the Princess. Shiro removes his hand from Lance’s shoulder to place it on Keith’s a clear warning in the gesture that Keith shrugs off muttering to himself.

The two royals and their advisors are surprised at the action of the Paladins, not sure how to proceed until Allura collects herself bringing her hands together to rest in front of her. “Well, I’m confident that we can help in providing most of what you need. The rooms of the former paladin should have clothes and immediate supplies one needs. Coran if you don’t mind showing the Paladins to their rooms.”

“Of course not princess,” Coran says slightly bowing before heading towards the door. “Come, Paladins, a good shower, and rest are just what the doctor ordered.” The Paladins hesitated, but a bed sounded too good to bother with anything else at the moment.

Hunk called out “La- er prince Lance you coming.”

“Lance already has his quarters on the ship that is on the opposite end of the ship,” Allura answers before Lance can even open his mouth.

“Oh okay well see you tomorrow then,” Hunk says following the rest of the group our.

For a moment Lance and Allura stared at each other just letting the moment sink in. They were the last Alteans in the galaxy, the last of their kind, the last of the royal family and they had no idea how to reach their goals.

“You need rest sister” Lance started feeling Blue essence brush up against his mind.

“We need to plan” Allura states walking around Lance to stand in front of the Blue Lion. ”We have just entered a 10,000-year war we need to be smart about our next moves.” Allura took a deep breath “The Paladins are not ready, we need to train them harder than any Altean soldier has been. We need them to bond with their lions as quick-”

“You can’t force a bond.” Lance shouted, “Bonding with a lion isn’t like running a ship Allura. We can train them in combat, ready them for battle, and bond as a unit, but trying to force a quick bond with a lion won't work.”

“Many lives have already been taken” Allura’s voice drops as she bows her head, but Lance feels no sorrow coming from his sister only anger. “We can’t let any more be-”

“This is war Allura,” Lance says stepping forward “People will always get hurt, we can’t save everyone, so please don’t try.” Lance cringed at his words as Allura’s eyes narrowed.

“You sound just like him” She snapped venom in her words as she spat out him.

Lance bit his tongue because maybe he did sound like his teacher, but his teacher was a great military leader after all. How else would he have managed to maintain a 10,000-year-old war and conquer most of the galaxy? “That may be,” Lance says choosing his words carefully “I just don’t want to see you get hurt Allura.”

Allura took a deep breath closing her eyes, and for a moment Lance could see their father. “This talk is better suited with father.”

Lance bristles that AI may have the memories of their father, but it wasn’t him it would never be him. “That isn’t father.”

“Lance-”

“It isn’t father, it may be his memories and sound like him, but it's still a machine Allura. All it knows how to do is suggest an opinion that father would have made based on its memory of him.” Allura’s shoulders tensed, her hands clenched in front of her as if she was fighting the instinct to form a fist.

“It’s the best option we have,” Allura says refusing to look at her little brother.

“No the best solution we have is to trust in ourselves and our team. Allura father’s way didn’t work-”

“And what would you know about it” Allura snapped finally facing down the young prince. ”What diplomatic meetings were you present at? Speaking at? Where were you when-” A loud growl filled the air as the Blue Lion's eyes flashed in warning and Allura seemed to remember who she was yelling at. Looking at her younger brother she was stabbed with guilt at his quivering lip and watering eyes “Lance I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“It's alright Allura,” Lance says his voice shaking. “Your right, but right now we all need rest.” Lance stretches his mouth into a smile trying to stop the tears from streaming down. Lance knew that his sister didn’t mean it, but her words are true, and it doesn’t stop his heart from crumbling.

“Yes your right little brother, we all need rest.” Allura placed her hand gently on Lance’s shoulder, ignoring the way he tenses. “We will figure this out together.” Lance nodded hiding his dismay, remembering those were the last words he tried to tell his father.

“Of course goodnight sister,” Lance says turning towards the Blue lion. Allura sought to ignore the sudden flare of irritation at the clear dismissal her younger brother gave her, and although she left she couldn't help but feel that nothing has really changed between them. Lance would always chose to be with the Blue lion before her. Allura walked silently out of the room and Lance knew that his dear sister wasn’t going to sleep; she was going to see that AI wanna be father.

Blue tugged at Lance’s mind reminding the young prince he needs sleep. Lance shook his head “We need to analyze your leg” Blue lowered herself onto her stomach her nose right in front of the young prince.

                ‘That can wait my little star you need to rest.’

                ‘There is one thing I need to know before I go to sleep Blue’ Lance could feel the lump growing in his throat.

               ‘What is that my prince’ Blue asks feeling the waves of sadness coming from her paladin and she knew what he was gonna ask and dreaded it. “What happened to Rallele?” The young boy asks. The Blue lion hesitates for a moment, and Lance can feel it, Blue trying to minimize their bond.

“Blue, please don’t do that,” Lance says placing his hand on his nose “Please I’m your paladin, I deserve the truth don’t I.” Ezili knew the young prince was right; she knew that paladin and lions keeping secrets from each other was how they got here in the first place, but does the universe really expect her to crush her little prince’s heart. “Please, Blue I need to know. I need to...” the young prince chocked on a sob leaning his entire body on the mechanic beast. “I need to know.” Ezili truly hated the universe. She purred lifting her little one by her nose onto her paw. Lance was confused but allowed the lion to manhandle him.

Lance waited for a moment as Blue settled next to him a rumbling coming from his partner. Just as Lance was about to question her, an image is projected on the wall in front of them. Lance could feel a shaking smile settle on his face his eyes watery “Rallele.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my readers I thank you for kudos and the comments, but now I wonder if you wouldn't mind helping me with a more personal agenda.
> 
> On October 1, 2016, my Nana passed away from ALS. This is the one-year anniversary of her passing and my family, and I will be participating in the ALS Association Walk to Defeat ALS later on this month. We honor her memory by standing beside other families who are combating this disease and those who have also lost loved ones. I would appreciate it if people could spread the word of ALS Awareness, and if anyone would like to donate to the organization there is a link down below, please use the name Las Raquelitos to find a team. Thank you all for your time and sharing. 
> 
> http://web.alsa.org/site/TR?fr_id=10244&pg=pfind


	12. Rallele's First and Final Message

Lance felt his heart grow heavy at the image of Rallele; she looked so tired the sadness stirring deep in her silver eyes the dark green specks standing out against the lighting in her ship. Rallele was not wearing the traditional armor of a Paladin instead wearing a standard flight suit that caused him to scowl, how could his father allow one of the greatest warriors in his army to be reduced to a typical anything is beyond him. Rallele’s hair was still down pushed over her right shoulder as her helmet lay off to the side on the control panel.

“Journal entry one” Rallele started, and Lance could feel his throat close at the sounds of her voice, it sounded so numb. “My name is Rallele former Paladin for the Blue Lion. I have been tasked to take the young prince of Altea Lance to safety. After scanning different planets, I have decided to hide the prince on a small planet called Earth.” Rallele looks at her lap for a moment while adding, “Lance will love the ocean on the planet, it’s similar to the ones on Altea.” Rallele bit her lip closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before looking back at the camera.

“King Alor first of his name has decided to hide the lions until the moment is right to form Voltron. I do not agree with this plan but was outvoted. Now paladins are hiding their lion waiting, but for what I do not know. Voltron is the only thing that can stop Zarkon, who was our friend our leader, but no reduced to nothing but a traitor.” Rallele leans her head back staring at the ceiling “No war is kind, but this…there is more to this war than any will ever know and I’m afraid that the cause of this war will be lost in history. Already the Alteans are turning their backs to the Galra forgetting that we used to be allies, friends even. They call the Galra barbarians, beasts that were always planning on betraying us.” Rallele snorts her fingers clenching her seat “But that is far from the truth. This war started because of love, of loss, of misplaced anger that drove each side to the worst possible place. All the blame can not be placed on the Galra, maybe not even on Zarkon himself.”

Rallele was looking at the camera, but her eyes seemed so far away, her finger unclenched the poor chair her index finger began tapping on the seat’s armrest. Rallele seemed to nod to herself opening her mouth to speak when suddenly a loud crash was heard, and the video shook. “What the…” Rallele was pressing on the control panel, completely forgetting the video log as she checked her scanner, a look of horror passes over her face. “No” she mutters grabbing the controls only for another loud crash to be heard. Lance watched as Rallele began to spin out her head thrown forwards as she desperately tries to get control of her ship. The young prince could hear the loud sirens screeching as the lights begin to shine red showing that Rallele had taken a critical hit.

Rallele takes a moment to look back at the camera. “It seems the Empire has found me. I can’t let them take the Blue Lion. We have to get to the point of destination to open the wormhole; hopefully, I can keep these wannabes busy. Give Blue some time.” Lance can’t feel his nails digging into his palm or his teeth biting down on his quivering lip, but Ezili can feel her young cub shake. “It seems my first entry is going to be my last.” Rallele says a sad smile gracing her face “If that’s the case than this for the future paladins of Voltron. Trust each other, no matter the problem no matter the situation you must trust each other. Your job is to make the galaxy a better place for all, no matter the race or area. Voltron strives for peace, and that will take a toll on each and every one of you, so I beg you all to turn to each other in your time of need to trust in not only your lions, your fellow paladins, but also trust in yourself.” Rallele glances back away from the camera taking a sharp turn before Lance hearing a small curse coming from Rallele before a grimace takes over as her ship shakes again.

“My last message goes to my fellow blue paladin, my prince, Lance.” Rallele is looking at the camera again a smile stretching across her face. “I know you will become the best paladin Voltron has ever had, a true Blue Paladin. The path ahead of you will be difficult, and I’m sorry I can’t be there for you, my moon. I’m sorry I can’t take be the shoulder you rely on. I’m sorry I failed you” Lance could hear the crack in Rallele’s voice the tears building in the corner of her eyes. “But I love you more than anything, and I wish I could be there with you as you grow into the amazing being I know you will become. I have cherished every memory I have of you and Blue. Voltron may have been my team, but you two have always been my true family. I…” Rallele’s ship shakes the sirens grow louder, and Rallele’s smile starts to shake. “I will always remember our first flight in Blue, the joy on your face, the laughter and shouts to go faster and faster. So I want to thank you.” Rallele lets out a ragged breath, but her smile spread into the most sincere smile that shatters Lance’s heart.

“Thank you. Thank you for everything, for your love, for the joy you gave me. I don’t know who I would have been without you.” Rallele let out a chuckle to mask the sob that wanted to escape. “You are the most important person to me, and I’m sorry I can’t stay by your side, but I will always be with you, Lance. I will always watch over you, just like I know Blue will.” Rallele takes a moment to stare into the camera, tears falling freely onto her face, which still holds a smile “I love you my little prince, but this is goodbye.” The video cuts to static and Lance can’t hold in the sobs any longer. Like a damn that has been broken, he unleashes a wail that would make a banshee envious, the tears running down his face as his entire body shakes.

“He killed Rallele,” he shouts our in between sobs as he curls into his lion, the metal warm against his cheek. “I hate him. I hate him; I hate him, I hate him.” Lance repeats his mantra until his voice is hoarse until the sobs take out and he can’t get a word out.

Ezili could feel the grief coming for her little cub, and did what she could to try and ease his pain. However, she was afraid to push too far, fearful that if she sent to much through their bond, he would feel her sorrow. Ezili would rather die than let him know how much it killed her to leave her paladin behind. She knew that they had disconnected, but Rallele was still hers would always be her paladin. Ezili would never let him feel the pain she felt knowing Rallele was going to die, and she could do nothing without sacrificing the young prince's life. Ezili would rather be ripped apart than have Lance feel what she did when Rallele’s ship exploded when her Paladin was indeed gone from the world, the void that was ripped open in her. As her little paladin cried on her, she wondered grimly how much more she would lose in the war to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my readers I thank you for kudos and the comments, but now I wonder if you wouldn't mind helping me with a more personal agenda.
> 
> On October 1, 2016, my Nana passed away from ALS. This is the one-year anniversary of her passing and my family, and I will be participating in the ALS Association Walk to Defeat ALS later on this month. We honor her memory by standing beside other families who are combating this disease and those who have also lost loved ones. I would appreciate it if people could spread the word of ALS Awareness, and if anyone would like to donate to the organization there is a link down below, please use the name Las Raquelitos to find a team. Thank you all for your time and sharing.
> 
> http://web.alsa.org/site/TR?fr_id=10244&pg=pfind


	13. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sticks close to the episodes in dialogue, but drama hits later on

Everything was quiet in the Castle of Lion until the alarms started blaring. Hunk who was fast asleep in his new bed flops out of bed groaning as he hits the ground Allura's voice shouting "Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking" Shiro how has already been up jumped out of his morning work out his armor already on and ready for battle. Keith who safely tucks something into his back pocket as he struggles to put with crop red jacket on meets Shiro in the hallway both running to the command room. "The Castle's about to be destroyed!” Allura voice warns as Pidge jumps his laptop slipping out of his lap and slamming on the floor, the triangle mechanism Rover hovering close by. “Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!” Pidge jumps up straightening his glasses as he abandons his laptop.

“Hurry! We can't survive much longer!” Allura shouts hoping she sounded convincing enough.

Coran shakes his head “ No no you've got to sell it a little bit more.” He says clearing his throat “Oh, no! Allura is dead!” Allura is shocked at the volume of Coran “Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What?" Allura is wide-eyed, but not really surprised at Coran's theatrics “Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?”

This time Allura shakes her head “Coran.”

Coran on his knees tears in his eyes “Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening.”

Allura sighs watching as her paladin’s storm into the room “It's over,” only one of them even remotely ready for battle.

“Oh, I know! If only Voltron had been formed. Oh! Time!” Coran cries

Shiro places a hand on his hip “I guess this isn't an actual attack.” He says trying to slow down his beating heart.

“And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?” Allura asks feeling irritated that out of her five paladins…wait Allura counted again where was her brother? Allura could feel her irritation growing.

“Seventy-five degrees. Oh,” Coran says staring at the device in his hand “sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer.”

Allura resisted the urge to roll her eyes “However long it was; it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you!” Keith can his arms crossed looking board, Pidge was wiping the sleep out of her eyes, and Hunk was pouting as the early morning lecture “Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? And where is Lance?”

Lance walks in with a cup of tea in his hand his face cleaned and moisturized as he says “Good morning, everybody. What's going on?” He asks confused.

Allura can only tsk “Lance did you not hear the alarms?”

Lance hmms as he takes a sip of his tea “I did, but Blue says we weren’t really under attack so” Lance shrugs his shoulders, his neck and shoulders killing him from sleeping in his armor. The young prince could tell that his sister was upset, but Lance had to be presentable. His face was blotchy and his eyes red from last night, he couldn’t let the team know that he was crying. They already treated him like a child as it was.

Allura sighs “Coran, and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed." Allura had her hands crossed behind her, her brows scrunched, and Lance knew that today was going to be a long day.

“Hey!” Hunk says with a loud yawn “You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in” Hunk says scratching the back of his neck “ Uh... I-I don't know. What day is today?”

Coran was trying to be helpful comments "It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!”

Hunk deflates at the answer reminding Lance of a grumpy tarfigrade. "It's a lot to process."

Allura brings up the computer screen “You must understand the stakes of our mission.” Stars, planets, and different galaxies cover the room in blue dots “Over the last 10,000 years; the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations.” The room quickly started to turn red “So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe.” Allura whished her wrists covering a new galaxy that was still blue, but the red lights were just on the border “Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable.”

Hunk’s face fell “Oh, no." Worry starting to take over. Lance couldn't help but shake his head. Fear was an excellent motivator, but even Lance could tell that their yellow paladin is fragile. Lance scanned the other humans, Pidge was a mix between rage and worry, Shiro was neutral the perfect example of a calm military leader, and Keith well it seemed to Lance that the boy didn't care either way, but that couldn't be right. How could anybody not care about their home?

Allura stands straight “Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets.” The program starts to disappear Coran stepping behind his princess. “Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon.” Lance opened his mouth wanting to inform his sister that forming Voltron was not the same as learning to wield a Bo staff or perform a spell, but was interrupted by Shiro.

“The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training.”

Pidge looked stunned for a moment “Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship.”

Coran states “Ah, negative, Number Four! I have you ranked by height, okay?” Coran says measuring the boy. Lance counted the paladins clearly unhappy with being the last one. “The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow.”

“That's right.” Allura says, but Lance knew she wouldn’t have let Pidge go either way “Now, get to your lions." Each paladin step into there owns elevator as Shiro stepped into the center of the room. Although Lance has been training to be a paladin his whole life, this was the first time he wasn't riding on Rallele's back or waist to get to Blue. The thought turned something in his stomach that he almost lost his grip on the slide bar.

Lance and the rest of the humans were outside waiting for the yellow lion. “Should someone go in after him?” Lance asks, before seeing the giant Yellow Lion coming from the castle. Lance could feel Yellow’s irritation, but he wasn’t sure at what.

“Hi, guys. Sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the bridge?" Hunk says, and Lance could guess what went wrong. Allura may have fixed the castle, but probably forgot to check the paladin's routes to the lions.

Shiro brushes it off “All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync.”

Allura over comm speaks in a soft voice “Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit, and you form Voltron!”

All of them shout “Yeah!” flying in formation waiting for something to happen. By the fourth lap, the enthusiasm had died.

“Whoo. Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited?”

“Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit.” Shiro says with a frown.

 “Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up," Keith says

“What do you mean?” Shiro asks

“I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other," Keith says.

“You mean like a cheerleader pyramid?" Hunk asks, sounding skeptical. Lance had no idea what a cheerleader pyramid was, but it seemed intriguing.

“You got a better idea?” Keith snapped.

“It's worth a try," Shiro says not sounding at all excited. Everyone landed their lions, but Lance was confused when next to him was the Green Lion instead of Yellow, it wasn't until a moment later that Lance felt the weight of Yellow. Blue growled in annoyance at her sister antics and weight, and Lance could faintly make out Green's irritation as well. "Hunk, what are you doing?” Shiro asked not looking impressed.

“What do you mean?” The Yellow Paladin asks innocently enough.

“You're supposed to be the leg over there." Shiro answers and Lance would bet every piece of jewelry he owned that Shiro was pouting.

“What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?” Hunk says sheepishly.

“You yelled, "I'm a leg!" Lance can't help but snicker. Especially when he feels Blue start to shift ready to throw all her sisters off of her.

“Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things." Hunk whines, Lance can't help but laugh, and soon Pidge was joining in as well.

“Shiro's the head," Keith says with such finality it stops Lance's laughter.

“All the time?” Hunk shouts.

“Let's just try it my way for now," Shiro says trying to sound like a patient father talking down their stubborn child.

Hunk pouts but moves "Okay, but next time I call the head.”

The lions reshift, and Lance can practically hear Blue crying out against this. The Red Lion's nails are digging into her back scratching her paint. Lance would never say it out loud, but he is pretty sure the Red Lion is doing it on purpose, and it has nothing to do with Keith. Lance can feel the Yellow Lion straighten herself to full height, clearly mocking Blue Lance could hear the "Can't handle the pressure dear sister."

“Okay.” Shiro says hovering over the lions “Arms and legs... and I'll form the head. Feel the bonds with your lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus. Focus.” Once the Black Lion settles, Blue is really unhappy. “Is everyone bonding and focusing?”

“Why was this so much easier before?" Pidge says with a sigh. Lance couldn't help, but think that impending doom was a high motivation for bonding.

Shiro sighs, “Let's take a break.” Lance feels Blue give what can only be a sigh of relief.

Just as the lions start to move Allura appears on the comm. “Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle.” Lance did not like where this was going.

Pidge “Yeah.” As if that was obvious, followed by Shiro’s “You're right” and

Keith “Yeah, I guess." Lance shifted in his seat, ‘Oh Great Lion above please don't' Lance thought already turning Blue back.

Allura sounded far to chipper as she said “Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle’s defenses. This should help!”

All the paladins start to scream. “Okay, whoa, whoa!” Lance says not expecting all of the castle’s defenses at once.

“Allura, what are you doing?” Keith asks panicked not even dodging the incoming attack, just running away.

Allura with a smile on her face “Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you!” Allura moved her face closer to the screen “I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!” She says lifting her arms in a cheer.

“Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us!” Hunk shouts running, at a slower pace than the other lions.

Allura frowns “You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!” She says with a final nod of her head as the computer states Auto-lock-on engaged. Allura comm is suddenly turned off.

“Allura! Sister!” Lance shouts “ALLURA TURN THE DEFENSES OFF WE AREN’T READY.” Lance dodged a laser only to pull Blue into a roll. Lance can’t believe his sister would be this crazy. “Forget this! I'm heading back to the Castle! We have to turn this program off." Lance says running towards the castle, he makes it pretty far until he tries to leap through the barrier. Normally the Lions are the only thing that should be able to get through the barrier, but Lance was surprised when he smacks straight into it. Blue received a small shock before being thrown back slamming into the ground and rolling to a stop on her side. "She locked us out of the castle," Lance says trying to clear his head.

“Prince are you alright?” Shiro asks, covering the fallen Blue Lion.

“Call me Lance and no I’m not. The castle may not be a full power, but trust me it can keep this defense up for a while.”

“So what do we do?” Pidge shouts still running for their life.

"The barrier should let the lions pass through, but Allura shut down the programming If we can turn it back on we can get back into the castle." Lance answers.

"The point of this exercise is to form Voltron," Shiro says, shaking his head.

“My lovely good intentioned sister doesn’t know what she is doing” Lance snaps watching as a laser shoots the Yellow Lion's tail which causes him to bump into the Green Lion who trips over its paws and get hit twice in the chest. "Pidge you wouldn't happen to be able to hack into the castle from here would you," Lance asks, ignoring the protest from Shiro.

"No, I left my laptop in the castle when Allura rang the alarm.” Pidge grunts.

“What about your new minion” Hunk asks before screaming in terror.

“Rover” Pidge mutters “Hunk you’re a genius.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?” Allura asks walking into the designated living area, no longer in her armor, but her dress.

“No, still just 84 percent.” Coran answers.

Both Alteans pause when they see four of the paladins resting on the couches. Lance was completely spread out on one couch, while Hunk slumps on the couch next to him arm spread out on the top of the sofa. Keith and Pidge sharing a sofa as Pidge has her head tilted back in exhaustion and if Lance couldn't see the tiredness in Keith's eye, no one would be able to tell that the emo arms crossed teen was tired.

Allura seems so excited when she shouts, “You did it! You formed Voltron!”

"No," Keith answered watching, as Pidge and Hunk seem to sink more into the couch, Lance watching his sister as his head rests on his outstretched arm. "Rover was able to get the shooting to stop, and then suddenly the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in.”

“What?” Allura says her smile fading and unimpressed expression crossing her face. Lance and Coran flinched at her tone.

“Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors.” Coran answers fiddling with the device in his hand, Lance could feel the temperature drop in the room.

That was until Shiro walked in “What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break.” He says still upset that three of his teammates tried to go behind his back.

“Shiro's right. You should be training." Allura says wholeheartedly, and Lance knew these two would be the death of him, not Zarkon or the war. No, it would be his driven sister and fearless leader.

Hunk hangs his head “We've been training. When are we going back to Earth?”

Pidge stand up straight leaning on his knees “I'm not going back until I find my family.”

“Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon," Shiro says in an even tone, both of his hands resting on his hips. Lance could read the disappointment in his eyes.

Lance wanted to ask how they were going to fight at all when they can't even figure out how to form Voltron but knew that such talk wouldn't help anyone.

Coran steps forward “Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears.” Coran sounds so proud, that before Lance can stop himself, he mutters.

“Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us.”

Whether Coran heard his prince or not, he did not let him deter him. “During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the training deck.”

Hunk sounds so confused “There's a training deck?” Lance can only place his face in the cushions and hope to be smothered to death.

 

* * *

 

Coran clears his throat speaking into the microphone "Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The paladin code demands you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack.”

“Huh?” Keith says watching as the drones start to spill into the room, not wasting any time activating his shield.

Coran keeps explaining “It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team.”

Hunk is struggling “Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" until suddenly his shield appeared, Lance could hear his gasp of surprise "Whoa. Did you guys get one of these?” Scanning the room to see everyone shield activated.

Shiro slips into a fight stance “Get ready.” Lance could see the drones started to flash before firing. Lance felt he should have warned the team; Hunk was too surprised that he ducked causing the laser to hit Pidge in the back and fall to the floor with a groan. Coran shouts “Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!" Hunk tried to turn to apologize but gets hit, and nose dives into the hole. "Time to increase intensity." Coran sounds far too gleeful when the speed increases. Lance starts to back up until he can feel Shiro and Keith next to him.

“You keeping up over there, Keith?” Lance shouts trying to cover his taller teammates.

Keith takes Lances concern as an insult “Just concentrate on keeping me safe.”

Lance scoffs feeling like Keith is still treating him like a child "Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate.“ Just as Lance was about to turn to Shiro, he saw a drone circling up above. Lance had to jump to cover Keith's head, which caused another drone to hit Keith’s leg. Keith cut off guard by the attack screams as he falls into the hole.

“Quiznak” Lance mutters unprepared for the drone attack to a bent over Shiro. Lance stretches himself to cover Shiro, leaving his left side exposed. Lance screams out in frustration when he falls through the dark hole. It isn’t long before Shiro is joining them. Lance could practically hear Coran groan from the pits of the training room.

By the time everyone is climbing out of the basement level of the training room, Coran had already set up their next obstacle. Coran pulled Lance to the middle of the field while clearing everyone else out of the room. “To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock. Lance, you will be going first since you have had the most experience with this exercise."

“Wait. Who’s guiding me through?” The young prince asked, there were only two people he had ever done this maze with and never had the prince experience a shock.

“Take two steps forward” came a voice from up above.

Lance groaned “Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic? I want a new partner.”

Coran tsked “Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn.” Lance could already feel his body tightening up.

Keith went on, ignoring the complaints of the prince “Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction.”

Lance turned right and for the first time in his life was shocked. ‘Little shock my butt’ Lance thought, grinting his teeth.

“You did that on purpose!”

“You're not listening," Keith shouted back.

“You said, "Turn right.” Lance snapped back.

“But before that, I said, "Take two steps forward.” Keith could only roll his eyes at the spoiled prince beneath him.

Lance sighs “Two steps –“ only for the electricity to crackle and a shock to run up the prince’s leg.

“We're switching places right now!" Lance screams refusing to move from his spot. Taking a seat in the middle of the maze. No matter how much Keith yelled at him to get up, or Shiro tried to coax Prince Lance refused. Rallele had never led him astray, they had never failed this exercise, and Lance refuses to work with a teen who can't give right directions. After Pidge and Hunk saw the little shock, Coran warned them about they declined to participate as well. So Coran moved to the next exercise.

“You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion.”

Lance couldn’t help, but smile he could do this exercise with his eyes closed. “No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real.” Lance could feel Blue purring through there bond.

Coran smiled "I know you won't that why this exercise is perfect! Everyone, put your lions into a nosedive!" Lance sighed and Blue worry flared, they both knew what was coming next. All the lions start to growl; they knew their paladins weren't ready for this. " This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go. Activating training helmets!”

Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk gasp out in shock. “Coran, what's happening? I can't see!” Pidge asks in a panic. Lance knew his helmet screen would go black, but Blue wasted no time in opening their bond and allowing Lance to see through her eye. Lance would get in so much trouble when he would peek in on Blue and Rallele during his lessons. His teachers were complaining about how distracted he is. Lance never told his father or sister about this, only Rallele.

“You must learn to see through your lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right

before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels!”

Hunk whimpers, “Mine feels scared!" Lance couldn't tell if Hunk felt the lions fear for their paladins or was merely speaking his feelings. Lance could see the Hunk had pulled Yellow out of their nosedive.

"Hunk, Hunk you still with us," Pidge asked panic in her voice.

“No he pulled out,” Lance answered, without thinking. “Pidge you need to focus. Don’t worry about Hunk and Yellow, just focus on Green.”

“You mean your still here,” Keith asked, his tone rubbing Lance the wrong way.

Lance pretends not to hear the boy “You still going, Keith?”

“You know it. You?”

“Going? I'm speeding up!" Lance could feel Blue's disapproval, but the Red Paladin was really starting to get on his nerves, and Blue did owe Red for the claw marks on her back.

“Oh, yeah?” Lance could hear Keith slam his control forward

“Must be getting close," Lance says hoping to pyshc out the overly confident teen.

“Must be," Keith said keeping calm, but Lance knew if he –being able to see- was scared that Keith had to be terrified.

“You getting scared?” Lance teased

“I'm not scared!" Keith shouted, the intensity of his voice shocking Lance. Blue growled for Lance's attention. "Quiznack" Lance shouted, "Keith pull up."

"What you are chickening ou-" Lance barely able to pull Blue up safely, the landing hard on her joints, but at least she made it, the Red Lion wasn't so lucky. She was buried head first in the sand.

"Ow," Lance heard from his comms with Keith.

“Ugh guess I win” Lance mutters as Blue scolds him for his recklessness.

“What was that noise? Did they crash?” Pidge asks panicked.

“Pidge we’re fine, Keith kind of crashed but we’re okay focus,” Lance says trying to get his fellow paladin to focus. However, his words did little to nothing to comfort Pidge as she pulls out of her nosedive.

“Pidge look out,” Lance warns as Pidge hit the cliff side, spinning out of control. Lance takes off after the Green Lion, grabbing the lion by the back of its throat to steady it. “Pidge you okay.” Lance was meet with silence. “Pidge” There was still nothing. Lance gently places the Green Lion on the ground before landing Blue.

Lance exit his lion only to stand outside in front of Green. "Please let me in," Lance asks, bowing. The lion lowers itself to its stomach opening its mouth. "Pidge" Lance calls out worry starting to gnaw on him. Lance makes it to the pilot seat, to see Pidge trembling holding onto the controllers in a death grip. "Pidge," Lance asks placing a hand on the boys shaking shoulders.

"I couldn't do it," Pidge says his voice trembling.

“Well it’s a hard exercise, we just need some time.”

“I heard you crash” Lance wanted to correct him that Keith crashed, but that didn’t seem like it would help “and I freaked. I can’t crash, I can’t die in practice, I have to find my family. I can’t just…” a cry slips out of Pidge who bites down on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Lance says, bringing the boy closer to himself in an awkward side hug. "I knew you and Hunk were scared and rather than helping you I only made matters worse. I scared you and broke any chance of you focusing. I'm sorry, please forgive me Pidge." Pidge shakes slowly letting go of the controls to hug the prince back.

The two youngest paladins jump apart when they hear Shiro over the comms “I think I’m getting this.”

Coran praises Shiro and tells the team to prepare for the next exercise. 

* * *

 

 

“Now the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between paladins.” Lance frowned at Coran’s words. No secrets and yet Allura had yet to tell the paladins the complete history of the war and the Lions. Lance sighed and closed his eyes, he could do this he had a few lessons on how to block people from his mind, he could put up a front for now. “Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your lion. Bring your lions together and - and form Voltron.” Lance closed his eyes felling the helmet starting to make its way to his mind. The machine was always more pushy than Blue, and it made Lance frown and the foreign feeling of something trying to force its way through his head. “Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!

Lance could feel himself connect to Hunk first. The images of strange food are appearing smell incorporating the images, but as Lance pushed a little further and could see a memory. A small Hunk in a kitchen of some sort with a woman, Lance could feel love and warmth from the image. Soon the bright colored walls of the kitchen began to swirl creating the Yellow Lion. Lance could feel Shiro next, and unlike Hunk he felt nothing, but calm and serenity. The Black lion is fully present in his mind. Lance wanted to push a bit to understand his leader, but as he did glimpses of a Galra ship appeared. Lance retreated quickly. Next was Keith, and although, Keith has a memory present a shack in the desert, Lance could only feel loneliness and then a spark of something familiar, calling out to him. Lance was surprised to find that it was Blue's presence. The last of the group Pidge was harder to connect to. A blur of emotions swirling together with codes running around in his head, until finally, it settled on an image, of a couple hugging happy.

“Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Keith snapped, his irritation evident as it passes through the group.

“I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!” Pidge cried out, his panic flaring through the bond.

“I thought we were open.” Hunk says confused, not wanting his teammate upset “You can look in my head hole.”

“Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes!” Coran explains “Clear your minds! Good! Almost there.” Lance could feel the others, start to bond together, but Pidge’s connection was weak “Now, form Voltron. Yes!” They were getting closer, so close that Lance could practically feel the hum of power, and than all to quickly it collapsed.

“Pidge!” the prince cried out, they were so close. Closer than they had been all day.

Pidge grunts taking the helmet off his head violently before throwing it down on the ground. “I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!”

“Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this," Shiro says trying to get the group back to training.

Pidge looks guilty. He knew that this was important, but he couldn't let them see his secret at least not yet "I'm just... I'm just tired, okay?”

Shiro sighs before taking off his helmet “Okay. Let's take a break.”

Coran nodded his head passing out water packets to the team “You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little.”

Lance nodded rest was what the team needed to bad his dear sister though otherwise "What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!”

Coran tried to explain “Just resting a bit. You know, you can't push too hard.”

His sister looked like their mother when Lance came home covered in mud after running away from his speech class. “What do you mean, "can't push too hard"? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!” Lance could only gape at his sister she can't be serious. Lance looked at Coran for help to end this madness, but the advisor just nodded. Preparing the gladiator.

* * *

 

 

"Allura this has gone on far enough," Lance says in Altean, watching as the other paladins wait in the center of the room, Coran already in the control room.

"They haven't been push far enough," Allura says, not looking at her brother.

"You have them doing exercises that Altean units had years to master. We don't know anything about them. There culture, history, experiences, and military exposure. You're pushing them too far."

"Is this too difficult for you brother?" Allura asks finally looking at her younger brother. "The blue paladin at birth and yet you can't connect your team." Lance could only stare blankly at his sister as something sharp dug itself in his gut. "Maybe instead of concerning yourself with my techniques, you should focus on bettering yourself for the sake of your team." Allura waited for her brother to reply, but he did nothing. He refused to lift his head, Allura breathed from her nose "go to your team we can discuss this more later." Allura left for the control room without a look back.

Lance walked up to his team his face a rather impressive range of emotions, Hunk wanted to ask what had happened, but Coran started to give the instructions." In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one.” Each of the paladins was separated bayards activated. Lance felt was relieved by the pressure of the rifle in his hand slowly breathing to ready himself in when suddenly a giant robot came from above.

It landed in the middle of the paladin's shocking Hunk. "Hmm? Whoa!" Hunk groans as he tries to lift his giant cannon gun towards the gladiator. Hunk wasn't used to the weight of his bayard his attack completely missing. The gladiator had no trouble avoiding the attacking swiftly jumping out of the way only to have Keith pelted by the attack. The gladiator used its bo staff to sweep Hunk's leg the end of the staff crackling with electricity as it knocked Hunk out. Pidge rushed the gladiator with a choppy strike that the gladiator easy parried before delivering its attacks, that Pidge was barely able to block until the gladiator charged its staff sending Pidge flying into Hunk.

            Lance knew he should interfere, but he needed to know what his team was capable of before intervening. Allura was right to push them, but only to understand the strength and weakness of the team. They were not ready for the pressure the team was currently under. Lance sighed deactivating his bayard as Keith and Shiro stepped forward. He could feel Blue’s disapproval, but he sent his reassurance.

 Keith is able to block an attack from the gladiator, but he is quickly overpowered and with a strike to the side is sent flying. Shiro activates his arm falling into a fighting stance, but before anything could happen Shiro froze. His faced panicked, breathing ragged, his stance-slipping, arm deactivated. The gladiator doesn’t register the submission and attacks.

 Lance activates his bayard, but the gladiator was moving to quick. Luckily Keith was fast enough to step in front of the attack sword raised to block the critical blow.            

Keith grunts under the power of the gladiator “Shiro, are you okay?”

Lance shots the gladiator, once in the knee shoulder and head. The gladiator goes done, disappearing in a black hole. Keith lowers his sword, giving a glance at the young prince before turning to Shiro. Keith tried to reach out to his mentor.

“Don’t touch him,” Lance shouts rushing to grab the teens arm.

“Why not?” Keith snapped.

The loud noises must have triggered something in Shiro, his breathing was still ragged, but his arm was no longer deactivated. "Shiro," Keith says stepping forward sword still in hand. Shiro stepped back growling.

Lance placed his rifle on the ground. "Shiro whatever you're seeing it's not real. You're have a flashback, whatever you are seeing its over now. You survived, and you're here. Do you remember where you are?" Lance kicked the rifle away from him, hand out to show he meant no harm. "You're at the castle of lions remember." Keith followed the prince's lead and lowered his sword kicking it away as well. "Shiro your in the training deck, in the castle, safe. I need you to breathe and try to remember where you are." Lance stepped in front of the black paladin who was slowly starting to calm down, but still showed no sign of recognition. "Breathe with me Shiro, try to connect with your lion. Try to connect with us. Let Keith and I ground you." Lance stretched out his bond trying to link with Shiro, the feeling of fear almost unbearable. Lance would have run away had Blue reassured him. Lance reached out to Shiro trying to calm him down before connecting with Keith. Keith let out a gasp as Shiro's emotions hit him, but slowly Lance could feel Keith's anger, and furious protection and concern start to rear through.

It took a moment, but Shiro was finally back. Lance slowly disconnect Keith and himself not trusting the Red Paladin to detach himself without hurting Shiro. "You alright?" Lance asked when the Black paladin suddenly collapsed on his knees.

"I'm sorry," Shiro says shaking his hand "I just…"

“Its alright Shir-“ Keith was interrupted as Allura stepped into the room, back in her armor.

“That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!” She yelled placing her hands on her hip.

“I’m sorry princess-” Lance placed himself in front of the two paladins.

"That's enough sister. I warned you that this team wasn't ready. Their failure is on your shoulders and only yours." Shiro and Keith could only watch as the princess tensed straighten her shoulders as she moved towards her brother.

"On my shoulders," The princess said mere feet from the young prince. "You did nothing to aid your team, you have been trained. You know the gladiator, and yet you did nothing to aid your teammates. Do not blame me for your failure." The two royals stared at each other for a moment, Pidge and Hunk starting to rouse from their sleep sensing the tension in the room.

Coran stepped in "We are all tired why don't we rest and grab something to eat hmm." Allura said nothing as she left the room. "Why don't you all head to the dining hall and I'll prepare something special for you all." Even as Coran tired to lift the team’s spirit, but the tension was still there.

“Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!”

The humans stared at the weird goo, but Shiro put a strained smile on his face as he said “Smells great, Coran. Thanks." Just as the team settled into there chairs large bulky bracelets attached themselves to the paladin's wrist linking each paladin together.

“What in Great Lion” Lance shouted pulling at his wrists.

“I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day.” Coran says sounding so proud of himself. The team was starting to pull each other’s wrists, testing the new bonds. “This one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors!”

“This is ridiculous” Keith snaps pulling on his right wrist, dragging Pidge into his side. Lance tugged on his wrist pulling Hunks wrist.

“Ow” Hunk groans  
"Sorry," Lance says accidentally dragging Keith’s entire hand into his goo. ”Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!”

“It's your fault” Keith snapped.

"Coran, can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today.” Shiro says trying to be diplomatic.

“Sorry no can do Shiro Allura-”

"Coran releases us," Lance says placing his hands on his chair's arm.

"I'm sorry Prince, but your sister-"

"My sister has given you an order, and so have I," Lance says, glaring down his advisor. "Or am I no longer your prince " Coran mouth drops open, clearly conflicted.

"This is the last time I will ask Coran," Lance says, “Release us.”

Coran doesn’t hesitate to unlock the restraints; everyone is still sitting in their seats unsure of what to do next. Lance felt guilt at putting Coran in this situation, but Allura had to stop. He felt guilty for using his position, but Lance knew the team couldn’t go on like this. “Where is my sister?”

“In the training room” Coran answers him head bowed.

Lance stood up from his spot and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

 

Allura was in the training room going toe-to-toe with a gladiator bo-staff in hand. Allura swung the staff at the gladiator’s head cleaning it right off.

"So have you and your team finally learned to work together," Allura asks, watching as the gladiator disappeared into the ground.

"You had Coran restrain us," Lance asks, entering the room.

“We are running out of options," Allura says, swinging her staff until it rests at her side.

“I told you Allura they are not Altean soldiers.”

“No they are paladins of Voltron, they should be able to be pushed further.”

“Did you notice that Shiro was having an episode during training, have you noticed Hunk and Pidge being too scared to focus fully."

"They need to be able to come together."

"Allura you can't force a bond."

“We don’t have time to hold their hand, Zarkon-”

"Isn't going to be defeated in a few short battles."

"No, but if planets know that Voltron is back, hope can start to spread."

“Voltron isn’t what it used to be Allura. Even when this teams bonds it will never be the Voltron of old, you need to understand that.”

"Maybe you need to understand what a paladin is," Allura says walking towards the computer screen ending this conversation.

Lance rage coursing through his veins at his sister's dismissal "I understand what it means to be a paladin. I have trained by paladins, unlike you. You, my dear sister, are a princess. The princess of Altea, you have the basic understanding of what Voltron and paladins are."

"And whose lessons are you using his or Rallele's, both failed to complete their paladin's duties."

Lance didn’t know what happened next, but his bayard was activated ‘I’m sorry I failed you’ ringing in his ears as he charged at his sisters. His bayard wasn’t his typical rifle. Instead in both of Lance’s hand were crescent moon knives, two steel crescents crossing over each other to produce four-curved clawlike point, Rallele’s bayard weapon.

Allura easily side-stepped the attack. The princess blocking each of her brother attacks, Paladins may have trained Lance, but Altean masters trained Allura. Allura was dangerous with numerous weapons; the bo-staff just happened to be one of her go to. The two exchanged blocks and blows, but Allura had the advantage. She was older, stronger, and far better trained in close combat than her brother. Allura knew that if Lance stepped out of his anger and used his rifle, this would be an entirely different fight.

The two were so engrossed in there match they did not notice the other paladins and Coran enter the room. As the match continued, so did it's intensity. Lance was small, but faster using his agility to try and get his attacks in while avoiding his sister’s staff. Allura was stronger and had a longer reach; she was starting to see the patterns in Lances movements. Which is why when Allura swung her staff to block Lance's attack on her right side Allura was prepared to jab her brother with the end of her staff right in the chest. Lance lost his breath and his footing, which Allura took full advantage of when she spun her staff circling her brother to land a blow on his left side of the ribs. Lance dropped his bayard as he was practically sent flying to the other side of the room. Allura charged ready to end this match, only to stop when a significant amount of laser blasts shot in front of her.

Allura stopped jumping back to avoid any sort of attack. Hunk and Pidge were on both sides of Lance, Hunk practically cradling the boy as Pidge kept a tight grip on her bayard as she scanned the boy's side. Keith and Shiro stood in front of the trio in a fighting stance.

“What the hell is wrong with you” Keith snapped growling as he shifted his stance.

"Princess this match is over," Shiro says his arm glowing even though his stance was weak.

Allura spun her staff until it rested at her side. Allura paid no attention to the paladins only to her brother, who was slow to get up. Hunk and Pidge were trying to get Lance to stay down, but the Prince refused. Limping he made his way to the Black and Red Paladin. Both moved to make room for the Prince.

Lance wincing stood up straight before bowing to his sister ignoring the protest to his ribs. "Allura I understand your concern, and you are right they aren't ready for battle, but you have never experienced a lion's bonds. Train them to be soldiers if that what you want, but let me teach them how to be paladins." Lance says in their mother tongue straightening up. He can sense the earthling's worry and distress, and although Lance was worried about the anger they felt towards his sister, Lance couldn't help but feel a bit happy at the team coming to his aid.

Allura said nothing. “Please sister, trust me.”

Allura stepped forward causing the Red and Black paladins to tense. Allura placed a hand on his head running her fingers through his head until her hand rested on his cheek. "I will grant your wish, do not disappoint me, brother."

Lance feeling the burden being placed on his shoulder, smiled through his insecurity and panic "Don't worry Allura I would never let you done." Lance was practically grinding his teeth as he smiled. Lance could feel his teammates tense, and he knew exactly what to do. "We need to go back to the lions."

 

* * *

 Allura stood in the central control room Coran by her side. Allura listened to her brother rally his team, encouraging them, believing in them. "I know it’s scary to open yourself up to friends let alone strangers believe me I know. Paladins aren't supposed to have secrets amongst each other, but right now we need to take things one step at a time. We are a team, and together we can achieve more than anyone thinks possible. Reach out to one another, trust that at this moment that together we can do anything.” Allura took in her brother’s words a sad smile on her face. How could her brother say such words and yet fail at every council meeting they were present at.

Allura watched and listened as the team readied themselves, and in no time at all Voltron was forming. “I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy.”

Coran frowned at his princess “Are you sure your ready to be your brother’s enemy.” Allura looked down at her hands, the hands that had just struck her brother. She didn’t doubt that her brother had bruises on his torso.

"It needs to be done, Coran. Lance has always had greatness in him; he just needs helps to achieve it."

“Allura-”

"It's okay Coran. I can’t be selfish,” Allura says dropping her hands at her side, watching as her brother and paladins fly as Voltron together. “Father and I discussed this a long time ago." Allura was to focus on the screen to see Coran's frown.

‘“It’s true. Like the old proverb says, "A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him."' Coran says wiggling his mustache and lifting his eyebrows Coran felt like a clown of sort, but it was worth it to hear his princess laugh. Who knows how many more times he will get to listen to his princess' laugh as the war continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping by chapter 15 Lance will be going through his metamorphoses.


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts to bond with Hunk and Pidge (even if Lance is Altean I love the Garrison Trio)  
> Pidge makes a decision  
> Attack on the castle happens
> 
> Pidge is still using he/him pronouns when its Lance's point of view, but shift to female pronouns when its Pidge's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for reading this story, I never thought I would get over 10,000 views. So I just want to say THANK YOU!!!

Lance sighed to himself removing his helmet as he sat on Blue's paw cradling his sore ribs. He was asleep for ten thousand years, and now Lance swears the Great Lion up above it trying to make up for all the drama he missed while he was sleeping. After the match with his sister, the team was introduced to the local Arusain. Well first Lance was attacked by the local Arusain something that did not go very well with the team, but after some talking, the team realized it was all just a big mistake. Allura and the team were starting to warm up to the Arusain when suddenly Pidge and Shuro who were checking a crashed Galra battleship were attacked. After a rough fight with the Robeast created by the Empire and Shiro being able to lead the team to victory and the formation of Voltron everything just seemed to be happing so quickly. However, Lance can still sense Shiro's fear and anxiety through the Voltron bond and knows that it will have to be discussed at one point. The team and the Arusains decided to celebrate Voltrons victory tomorrow in the castle which through his sister and Coran into a frenzy as the rest of the team rested. Lance was happy though the team was really coming together and for that he was grateful, but there were still far from perfect, far from being the defenders the universe needs. Still to new and raw to be anything close to the Voltron the world needed.

After there success victory and ability in forming Voltron, the team was pretty spirited, but Lance could feel the tension whenever he and his sister were in the room. Shiro seemed to agree with Allura on strengthening the team in combat and battle formation, and although Keith appears to trust Shiro's order, even his is hesitant to follow the Princess. Pidge has been checking on the recently freed prisoners acting a bit anxious. Hunk seemed to startle at every turn, but Lance has been helping Hunk bond with his lion. The Yellow Lion is more than happy to be the reassurance that her paladin needs. Lance knew that the tension between his sister couldn't remain especially if it were affecting the team, but he had no idea how to break it.

Lance grunts as he flops on Blue's paw groaning when his ribs protested. "They still hurt?" Hunk asks, scaring the prince to sit up another wince at the sudden movement. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Hunk says sheepishly, stepping further into the Blue Lions hangar.

"I was just daydreaming," Lance says shaking his head ignoring the sting on his left side. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Hunk shrugs “Couldn’t sleep surprisingly. Here I brought you some water,” Hunk says handing the young prince a water pouch.

"Thank you," Lance says taking the pouch with his right hand. "You did well out there," Lance says taking a sip from the pouch. "You stayed focus, strong. That Robeast did have a chance against us" Lance says with a smug smile before it shifted to a more sincere one, "but all joking aside being a paladin suits you.” Lance says smiling, as Hunk seems to be embarrassed.

"Really I'm not too sure," Hunk says leaning against Blue paws before standing up straight. "I'm sorry I should have asked first?"

Lance blinked at the Yellow Paladin before laughing “Blue doesn’t mind, just don’t puke on her again.”

"Ugh, can you not remind me of that, I still feel terrible about that," Hunk says slowly leaning back onto the lion's paw. "She knows you didn't mean it; it was your first time flying in a giant lion."

"Keith gets so upset whenever I get nauseous flying."

Lance tilted his head, for all the work the paladins have had Lance still did not know how the group came to be. He knew nothing about their world or where they came from before finding Lance. “If you don’t mind me asking how did all of you come to be?” Lance asks nudging closer to the boy.

“Well we all meet at the Garrison” Hunk says scratching his cheek.

“Garrison?”

“Oh right not from earth duh" Hunk says, adjusting his headband "Earth hasn't really figured out how to space travel yet. The Galaxy Garrison is a prestige school attached to the military meant to take the next generation of space travelers. I joined as an engineer. Engineering and cooking have always been two of my passions so even though I was terrified of leaving home, my parents, not to mention I'm scared of heights, but the Garrison had some of the best engineering programs in the world." Hunk looks at Lance "well best engineering on Earth."

“So you meet Keith and the others there?” Lance asked intrigued by this Garrison. Was it like Altea Academy? The best and brightest taught by the best and brightest to try and bring a new generation of science and magic.

“Well not exactly. We had classes together Pidge, Keith and I, but we never talked before. We were all paired up for a project once that involved a simulator and well the motion of it caused me to be nauseous, I ended up puking, and Keith wasn't too happy that he failed a mission. Keith was training to be a pilot, and he was the best pilot of our generation, so he was almost always training or with Shiro, his mentor before leaving for Kerberos."

"Pidge has mentioned Kerberos, but not what happened there?"

"Kerberos is in our galaxy the fourth moon of Pluto; it as far as we can go with the technology we have. About a year ago Shiro, Matthew Holt, and Samuel Holt left for Kerberos, something went wrong, and everyone was pronounced dead. They said it was a pilot error.”

“They blamed Shiro?” Lance says shocked “With no proof they were willing to ruin a man’s reputation and fault him for two deaths.”

Hunk scratched the back of his head "Pretty much. Keith was devastated well he was more angry than anything, but I'm sure he was devastated. Before anyone knew it, he was expelled."

"So how did you and Pidge meet?" Lance asked lying on his back as Hunk sank to the floor still leaning against Blue. Lance's head beside Hunks, intrigued by his story.

"Pidge was a navigator and engineer, but he didn't work well with others. Even though the two of us were the best of the class in our division, no pilot wanted to work with us."

"WHAT" Lance shouts jumping off of Blue's paws to stand in front of the yellow paladin ignoring the stinging in his body. "You two are amazing how could anyone not want either one of you on their teams."

"An engineer that can't fly and a navigator with a bad attitude" Hunk says sourly, a frown on his face "the Garrison allowed us to stay because of how good we were, but wasn't going to force anyone in the fighter pilot class to work with us."

"Then they are all stupid, you two are amazing," Lance says, feeling stupefied over this new information "I mean are they crazy how can they not want you on their team your amazing. I swear Hunk if I were human and in the Garrison I would be begging for you and Pidge to be apart of my team."

"Yeah," Hunk says a small smile on his face. Hunk would never admit it, but when all the pilots at the Garrison rejected him, he cried himself to sleep that night.

"Of course yeah," Lance says practically yelling trying to wrap his mind around how anyone could bypass Pidge let alone Hunk. "We would have taken over the school Hunk. THE SCHOOL” Lance says waving his hands in the air. Hunk couldn't help, but snort the Prince looked like he was doing trying to fly with how much he was waving his arms, he seemed so indignant on Hunks behalf. "With Pidge's brain, your talents and warm smile, and my princely charm cause let's face it human or Altean I'd still have my charm we would have owned that school."

“Sounds nice” Hunk says, already picturing an aged up Lance maybe with a more human hair color brown maybe, his wild attitude only leveled up because he’s older. Hunk could see a human Lance at the Garrison complaining about the orange in the uniform and making exciting plans to sneak out and have fun. “Maybe in another universe.”

Lance was still fuming huffing as he sat beside the gentle giant. Hunk laughed wrapping an arm around the Prince. “Oh come now the Garrison days are over, I’m a paladin now. Don’t get your feathers all ruffled.”

Lance was confused “I don’t have any feathers” Lance leaned back from Hunk trying to peak at the older teens back “do you have feathers?” Lance was confused when Hunk suddenly started to laugh.

"What," Lance asked feeling embarrassed "Hunk do you? Hunk" Poor Hunk just kept laughing, the prince trying to pry the older teens shirt back to see if he indeed had feathers.

"It's an earth expression Lance no feathers" Hunk says laughing trying to pry his shirt from the strong prince's grip "no feather I promise."

Hunk's laughter dies down, and the two sit for a moment enjoying the silence. Hunk wasn't going to lie he hadn't had much of a chance to be homesick what with impending doom ready to cut him down every second, but now sitting next to the prince, it hit him like a freight truck. He was so far from home, with no way to get back an Empire 10,000 years old possibly making its way there as we speak. His parents, his family, his home could be gone, and he wouldn't even know it. Hunk could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Just breath" Hunk hears, he turns to the Prince who is blankly staring at the ceiling "Just breath" The prince repeats taking a deep inhale and a loud exhales. "When it seems like everything is gonna crash down around you or everything feels too much just breathe."

Hunk does following the prince's rhythm his heart doesn't seem as loud, his shoulders don't look as tense, and for now, the fear was residing. "How did…" Hunk wasn't sure how to phrase the question.

Lance stands up stretching rolling his shoulders. "I was the Prince of Altea, every meeting, every party or council meeting meant the start of a war or the end of an alliance. Everything was always on the line, one wrong move or word and the galaxy shifted." Lance stares up at Blue taking another deep breath as he walked towards the yellow paladin extending a hand. Hunk takes it still surprised by the strength of the young prince. "That type of pressure can break anyone" Lance continues still holding Hunks hand "so Rallele taught me to breathe. To breathe means your alive, it means your present in the galaxy and you have a chance to bring about change."

"There's a 10,000-year war, and Voltron is the galaxies last hope, that's a lot of pressure to try and breathe through," Hunk says cringing at how harsh his tone was.

Lance just smiled squeezing the human's hand. "Yeah, it is," Lance says his smile is stretching "That's why we have to breathe together."

The two were silent for a moment before small giggles started to appear and then a roar of laughter emerged from the two. "Oh, my” Hunk shouts gripping his stomach “that was so cheesy.”

"You ruined my dramatic pep speech," Lance shouts playfully trying to pout, but unsuccessful with the laughter spilling out.

“It was good” Hunk says trying to calm himself down “it was really” another chuckle “please continue.”

"No no, the moments passed," Lance says crossing his arms in defiance even though a smile was still present on his face. "You'll just have to wait for more of my gold level material pep talks."

Hunk couldn't help but snort, his sides hurting from laughing. "I look forward to it your highness" Hunk says dropping into an extravagant bow.

Lance whines gently pushing against the giant mindful of his strength. "Oh, Great Lions above stop," Lance says trying to push Hunk into a standing position, but Hunk dropped to his knees.

“I am unworthy of gold level pep material,” Hunk bellows out.

"Hunk get up," Lance says laughing "Come on Allura is gonna have chores for us to do, we need to go to bed."

This had Hunk completely sprawled out on the floor “Can’t we get a break, we just beat a Robeast for Pete’s sake.”

Lance was confused, who was Pete? Lance shook his head he can ask these questions later. "No it's not training, Allura wants to throw a celebration of our victory with the Arusains in the castle, which means we have to get the castle ready to party."

"Soooo" Hunk drawls out lifting his head "Cleaning, decorating, no training."

"No training, but Allura is still a taskmaster," Lance says remembering the time Allura struggled to plan their Mother's Name Day Ball, a shiver ran down Lance's spine.

“I can do that,” Hunk says slowly getting up.

“Don’t underestimate my sister Hunk” Lance warns trying to help the teen stand.

"Noted" Hunk, says as the two walk to the door. "You headed to bed too?"

"In a moment I have some things to do," Lance says looking back at Blue. Hunk followed the Prince's gaze before nodding.

"Don't stay up too late then your Excellency."

Lance's face turned bright red "Hunk stop" the young Altean whined only receiving a wave and a chuckle from the older teen as he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

 Lance said his goodnight to Blue receiving a purr and a nose nudge before leaving her hangar. Lance had every intention of going to bed, but as he stepped into the hallway, a wave of annoyance ran through him. Lance paused, he knew it wasn't Blue the bond felt different. Where Blue felt like a gentle wave pushing against you, this felt like someone had snapped a rubber band against Lance's forehead. Lance felt another rush of annoyance this one filled with a hint of worry. Lance didn't hesitate to follow the bond.

It leads the young Prince to the Green Lion hangar. Lance was confused why the Green Lion would wish to see him; Lance had never been close to the Green or Red Lions of Voltron. They always seemed to want their space from the Prince and Lance was more than willing to comply. Green always seemed to be watching Lance like a teacher ready to correct a student, still studying him, and Lance was always worried about making a mistake in her presence. Which is why when it came to interpreting the expression through their bond the Green Lions was challenging to read than Blue or Yellow.

Lance bit his lip wondering if the Green Lion was going to chaste him for his reckless behavior earlier, Goddess above knows Blue did. When Lance entered the room, Green was standing at her full height irritation rushing through Lance. Lance struggled to accept the overbearing emotion, ready to apologize for his actions when he notices Pidge at the Green Lions feet. Lance had thought the boy was asleep after he excused himself the minute the team returned to the castle.

"Pidge shouldn't you be in bed," Lance asked trying not to startle the boy, although Lance did seem to attract the attention of Pidge’s new pet Rover, who seems to float in front of Pidge beeping at Lance. Pidge ignored him his head bobbing to something, a bright green thick headband in the boy’s hair two large circles that seemed to be earmuff covering his ears. “Pidge” Lance shouted, still nothing. Lance could feel his own irritation along with the Green Lion who seemed to be grumbling. The Prince snatched the Green earmuff from the human surprised when a sound roared out of it.

“What the fuck” the Pidge shouted jumping out of his skin. Lance jumped back, clearly not expecting such a response, Rover’s beeping gets louder as it flys frantically over Pidge. Pidge’s eyes narrowed at the Prince, before snatching back his headphones turning off his music. “What do you want?” Pidge snapped, reaching out to Rover to calm the poor tec down.

"Well I wanted to know why the Green Lion was so upset, but I think I can guess why?" Lance says sitting down across from Pidge, who has silenced the Galra tec and released it back into its hovering state. A pile of wires, computer boards, and tools scattered across the floor, as something lay constructed in the middle even though Lance had no idea what it was. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't sleep I have to get this done," Pidge says picking up a screwdriver.

"Your lion doesn't seem pleased," Lance says sparing a glance at Green feeling that judging stare already.

"She'll get over it," Pidge says not looking up from the wires he was trying to connect.

Lance stood up straighter clearing his throat “I never did properly apologize for my actions in training I shouldn’t-”

"Stop right there," Pidge says not looking at the Prince, but raising a hand. "Can we just pretend that didn't happen? I don't need the rest of the team to think I'm a crybaby."

Lance felt a bit of anger pass through him at the dismissal “No we aren’t going to forget about it, I upset you-”

“You didn’t upset me Lance” Pidge snapped slamming the circuit board. “It had nothing to do with you," Pidge says quietly.

"Then can you talk to me about your family," Lance asks, watching as the boy tense "I know you're looking for them, but I don't-" Lance could see Pidge's fist clench. "You know what never mind it's not my business I shouldn't have-"

"The Galra have them," Pidge says quietly silencing the Prince. "My brother was with Shiro when he was taken. Shiro saw my brother alive, but doesn't know what happened to my father." Lance felt his stomach drop. "I spent so long looking for them at the Garrison and got nowhere, but now out in space knowing what I know, I can find them," Pidge says staring the Prince straight in the eye, a determination in her stare that made Lance feel smothered.

"Of course you can," Lance says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. "And Voltron will help you every step of the way." Pidge frowned staring at the half-built navigation system in front of her. Lance could feel the atmosphere shift a wave of anger flashing through him from Green. "Something wrong?" Lance asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I can't be a paladin and search for my family," Pidge says, and Lance stops breathing. Thousands of thoughts running through his mind "I'm here for my family, not to fight someone else's war."

The young Prince wanted to snap to yell at the boy that this was everyone's war, to call him selfish, to tell him that it was unfair to the team and the Green Lion. Lance can feel the Green Lion agree with him, can feel her energy buzzing through him, but he can also sense her fear. She doesn't want to lose Pidge; Lance opens his mouth ready to unleash the argument of the century when tears start to slid down Pidge's face.

“I know its selfish and I know I should be thinking about other, but there my family.” Pidge wasn’t looking at the Prince, his shoulders shaking ”It's my dad and my older brother how can I just abandoned them?” He shouts, his voice shaking “How can I put anything else before them?”

Lance's mouth is open words lost, as he looks at the teen in front of him. Pidge is quick to rub his face with his hands smearing something black across his cheek, his glasses tilted in his haste. Lance can still feel the Green Lion's desperation and fear. Lance knows what Allura or his father would say. Lance knows what he should say to Pidge. He should convince the Green Paladin to stay, he should promise him that Voltron can do both, but he can't. Lance has always failed at being a leader.

"You can't" Lance finally says, crawling towards the sitting Paladin, minfull of the floating Rover who was circling closer to its owner. "There your family, of course, you have to find them." Pidge just stares at the young Prince his mouth opened, but Lance continues. "We can supply you with rations, some gems and gold, and a ship." Lance thinks for a moment "we have some maps, but nothing updated. I can download the ship to the closest marketplace, and you can probably get more updated navigation system-" Lance is forced to stop talking when Pidge launches himself across Lance silencing the prince who lands painfully on the ground. Rover circled above the pair chirping in what Lance could only guess was excitement.

“Your gonna help me” Pidge shouts a smile on his face, his glasses knocked off due to his collision.

"Of course," Lance says wincing as his rib reacted to the sudden attack "but on one condition." Lance says sounding breathless, Pidge's smile falls "When you find your family, you return to Voltron. I want to meet these family members of yours." Pidge's smile returns as he attacks the Prince with another tighter hug, Lance bites his lip to keep his pain to himself.

"Deal you'll love Matt. He's the best older sibling ever." Pidge says letting go of the Prince to reach for his glasses returning to his work with new vigor.

“I don’t know Allura’s pretty great she once-” Lance stops talking when Pidge turns to face him with a glare.

"Don't place your sister in the same category as my brother. My brother would have never hurt me like that." Pidge says venom in his voice.

"Well, your brother wasn't taught to be the future leader of an entire planet," Lance says trying to make it into a joke, but it sounded too harsh even to his ears.

“Still what she did-”

"Allura has her reasons," Lance says, a hand resting on his bruised ribs "I'll always trust Allura, and so should you Pidge."

Pidge bit his lip, afraid to tell the prince that maybe his trust is misplaced. "Good to know," Pidge says instead an uncomfortable silence was falling between the two.

"Well, now I know why Green was so upset. She knew you were leaving and here I thought it was because you weren't resting." Lance says laughing, trying to brush the tension away.

“She doesn’t hate me does she," Pidge asks looking at the lion.

Lance frowns “Can’t you feel her?”

“A little, she was angry that I was leaving and it was giving me a headache which is why I wore my headphones," Pidge says feeling guilty.

"I'm sure that normal, you two haven't been together that long," Lance says with a shrugging suddenly feeling nothing from the Green Lion.

“You’re not sure?” Pidge asks.

Lance shrugs “I’ve been connected to Blue for as long as I can remember. I really don’t remember how the first few days went because I was a baby.”

"You and Blue must be pretty close," Pidge says feeling a tiny bit jealous that he'll never get to handle that.

"We're the best," Lance says feeling a weak surge of affection from his lion, knowing that Blue had been sleeping. "However us being this close doesn't really help any of you," Lance says slumping forward. "According to the to royal nurses, I learned to roar before speaking, by the time I could remember anything Blue and I have always been connected."

“My brother has always been there for me,” Pidge says pausing in his work, “So this time I’m going to be there for him,”

Lance nodded "Can I ask that you wait to tell the rest of the team until after the victory celebration?" Pidge frowned turning to face the Prince he had wanted to leave as soon as possible "If you wait until after the party I can have a better handle on my sister. The Arusains won't have to question why there are only four paladins, and we may have more time to figure something out by the next time we need Voltron."

"How mad do you think Allura would be?" Pidge asks, suddenly feeling guilty knowing that this will only put more strain on the royal sibling's relationship.

"Leave Allura to me," Lance says with a grin already knowing that his sister will be unhappy with this. "Just stay until after the party can you do that for me Pidge please." Lance watched as Pidge bit his lip, uncertainty all over the human's face, but eventually he nodded. "Excellent now what do you need help with?"

The rest of the night was spent preparing for Pidge’s departure. Pidge focusing on the mission at hand, and Lance trying to figure out a way to minimize his sister’s anger. Each paladin worked ignoring the Green Lion’s displeasure.

* * *

 

The next day was terrible for the paladin of Green and Blue both exhausted from their preparation the night before and the Princesses celebration preparation. Right now the entire team was present listening to the Arusain King tell his version of Voltron’s battle with two groups of Arusains acting as Voltron and the Robeast.

"The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious." The team watched as the Arusains pretending to be the Robeast knocked down the pretending Voltron. Lance struggled to stay awake, finding himself leaning either into Hunk or Pidge who has been trying and failing at acting normal. "No. I said Voltron was victorious." The Arusains actors correct themselves, and the audience cheered along with the Voltron team even if Lance need a poke in his side to wake up.

Soon the audience dispersed around the castle, the paladins wandering in the main hall. Pidge seems to have disappeared. Lance was worried for a moment, wondering if the human would try to leave during the party.

Lance could hear his sister speak to the King, before passing what he could only assume was an Altean communicator into the small alien's hand. Lance could hear the Kings hoorah yelling about the honor it was to join Voltron’s alliance.

Lance walks to Keith and Hunk who are also observing the King and Princess.

"We ought to get something like that," Hunk says excitedly.

“Like what?” Lance asks.

“You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do.” Hunk says suddenly sounding embarrassed.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. There was a pretty common cheer method on Altea. How about, uh... I say 'Vol,' and you say 'Tron.' Vol—!"

"Uh... Vol-tron?" Keith says raising an eyebrow.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol,' and you say..." Lance says trying to lead the Red Paladin through the cheer.

"Vol-tron?" Keith says sounding so confused.

Lance sighs "We'll work on it."

Keith just shrugs not understanding the importance of a cheer anyway. They were the Paladins of Voltron, not a cheerleading squad; they need to focus on the battle, not chants.

Hunk chuckle to himself before taking a drink from his cup, Hunk does his best to keep the look of disgust off his face, but can’t help the yuck that comes out. “What is this?” Hunk asks, sticking out his tongue as if he could examine it himself.

"Oh, This is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods," Corans says, walking by the groups with a plate of drinks.

"It tastes like hot dog water and feet," Hunk says cringing.

"It makes a wonderful hair tonic as well," Coran says sprinkling Nunvill on his mustache and the orange stash grows to a luxurious photo ready mustache.

Hunk retches as Keith looks down at the cup before taking a sip himself. Keith freezes doing his best not to show his disgust, but he can't move. He feels Hunk prod at him until he stumbles and almost falls over. Lance laughs as he watches Coran approach Shiro. The young Prince could tell that Shiro was standing guard rather than enjoying the festivities of the victory celebration. Lance couldn't help, but see the difference between himself and the Black paladin. Shiro was calm and collect, continually thinking like a military leader. As Shiro left Coran's side, Lance would bet his crown that the Black Paladin was doing a perimeter check. Lance sighed searching for the Green Paladin an old feeling shifting in his gut. 

* * *

 

 

Allura in the castle vestibule is watching the new Paladins with the Altean mice beside here. "Look at them, the new Paladins of Voltron. The fate of the universe is on their shoulders." Allura watches as Keith is drinking Nunvill and spitting it out as Hunk is playing with Arusain food. Allura watches as the two laugh when Hunk seems to strike himself in the eyes. Allura sighs shaking her head unimpressed with the behavior of her new paladins. What would her father say if he saw the state of the new Paladins? "I must portray strength, so no one can tell how concerned I am about the fate of our missions. Even if that means I have to push my little brother further away."

The blue mouse with red eyes squeaks trying to get the Princess' attention. Allura is embarrassed for a moment remembering that even if her company is mice, she must mind her words. "Let's keep that a secret." The blue mouse squeaks again. “Who else has secrets?”

Suddenly all the mice’s are being used to demonstrate different secrets. “Hunk tries to eat what? That is rather amusing. What other secrets?” Allura asks, but the mice seem to hesitate before the smallest blue mouse with blue eyes steps forward mimicking a lion. “A message for Lance.” Allura asks, her curiosity peaked “from who? What did it say?” The mice hesitate again, but before Allura could question further the pink mouse with red eyes stepped forward.

“Pidge is a WHAT!?” Allura shouts to herself, her questions of her brother replaced as she scanned for Pidge. The Princess watches as Pidge secretly put alien food in a backpack and picking an ear with a stick, sniff it, and then retch before moving on.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Allura asks, not able to see it, her curiosity growing as the mice nod. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." If any one asked the Princess was simply investigating her new Paladins, after all if she was to lead them she would need to know everything about them.

* * *

 

 

"Well, I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home again." Hunk says braving another sip, still bad.

"You mean if we ever get back," Keith says swirling the contents of the cup.

"What do you mean?" Hunk asks Lance doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"I mean if Zarkon has been ruling for 10,000 years how long do you think it will take for us to defeat him and I don't just mean just ending the war, we are part of Voltron now I’m sure we’re gonna have to fix the galaxy after we somehow get rid of Zarkon. That is if we live that long.” Keith says logically, not at all watching Hunk’s face fall fear taking over or Lance’s annoyance.

"Right yah if we live," Hunk says looking nauseous Hunk looks at the alien food he had grabbed some time ago. "Hey, Lance what are the chances of us landing on a nacho planet?" Hunk says with a weak smile.

Lance knew he should say something encouraging or humorous, but he had no idea what nachos were. Lance assumed it was a food of some sort, but was it a dessert or a main meal. Lance must have thought about it too long because Hunk's smile breaks. "Yeah, there's only one planet with nachos, comfort food, only one planet with my family." Hunk had tears starting to form in his eyes. "I think this Nunvill is rubbing me the wrong way," Hunk says passing his plate and Nunvill off to Keith and Lance.

Lance scowled at Keith who seemed utterly confused by Hunks reaction. “Really” Lance snaps glaring at the older teen.

“What?” Keith snapped back defensively.

“Do you have any idea how to talk to people?” Lance asks, not realizing the sore spot he just punched in Keith.

"Everything I said was true," Keith growled.

“He didn’t-“

"You and your sister were present when the war started; you would think after losing your entire planet you of all people would know that not everyone survives a war." Keith snapped, not bothering to wait for a response from the Prince. Not even pausing long enough to see the devastation on the young boys face. Keith was too angry to focus on anything he just needed to move.

Lance could hear Keith’s words ringing in his ear, how similar they sounded to his old teacher. Lance thought back to his planet, to the beautiful oceans and beaches that he played in, to the castle he lived in, to his mother’s hugs. The young Prince could feel tears forming in his eyes, but knew he couldn’t cry here. Lance scanned the room before catching the last bit of Hunk’s armor. Maybe there was something that Lance could do to help, both of them with there homesickness. 

* * *

 

 

Pidge is starting to feel guilty. Pidge knew that she had promised Lance that she would wait until after the party, but she couldn't wait. She could barely sit through the reenactment of their victory. Pidge was there; she was fighting, she doesn't need to be told how the fight went. Pidge was trying to find the young Prince to tell her of the change of planes, but mostly to tell him the truth. Pidge wanted to tell the young Altean everything. Who she really was, she owed him that for helping her even with everything it's going to cost him.

Pidge can feel herself start to panic for a moment when Allura starts moving towards her. Pidge isn't really sure what she thinks of the Princess. She was strong and seemed to have an idea what she's doing; Pidge didn't really agree with her training method. Then again what does Pidge know about prepping Paladin for war? Pidge couldn't even begin to understand Allura's shock and disorientation to waking up 10,000 years later to a new world and learning your planet were destroyed. Pidge gets the Princess has a lot of baggage, but Pidge couldn’t understand how an older sibling could beat their sibling. It may have been a sparring match, but Pidge was terrified when they entered the training room, both siblings seemed way to into the fight almost as if they wanted to hurt each other. Pidge has roughhoused with her brother, a few kicks to the shin or bruises from awkward lifting or accidentally hard shoves, but Pidge saw Lance's ribs when Coran checked him over. His whole side was already purple; the faintest touch from Coran had him wincing. Pidge could never imagine Matt doing something like that to him.

“So Pidge, we haven’t had a chance to really” The Princess tilts her head “talk, tell me about yourself.”

Pidge just blurts out her answer "Well I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They're so dry. Also, I sweat a lot. I-I mean, in general, unrelated to the peanuts." Pidge hopes that's enough her anxiety starting to creep up on her standing so close to the princess. She needs to find Lance, explain who she was, and then leave.

Allura steps in front of Pidge “I suppose I was thinking of something a little more personal?” Allura says taking a step closer, only to be blocked by a hovering Rover. “We have a lot in common.”

Pidge was confused where this was going, was she really just trying to figure Pidge out for curiosity or because of Voltron. “Like what?”

“Oh well…Both of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon which is why-”

“Yeah, but I’m going to get mine back” Pidge snapped, only realizing how harsh she sounded when Allura looked pained. “Augh sorry, I ugh really didn’t mean to-”

"No, I understand," Allura says looking down for a moment before refocusing on the Green Paladin. "I just want you to know that you can confide in me. If there's anything, you ever want to talk about…" Allura says trailing off.

Pidge is silent for a moment, biting her lip. She really should talk to Lance first. "Anything" Allura says again with a smile. Maybe it would be better if she told the Princess herself, perhaps it would make things easier on Lance.

“Okay.” Pidge says taking a deep breath “I do have something to tell you.” Pidge almost backs out when she sees how overjoyed Allura is.  

"I had a feeling," The princess says with a smile "What is it?"

Pidge nods her head to herself it would be better for Lance, “I’m leaving Team Voltron.”

The Princess looks ecstatic for a moment mouth open as if to speak, apparently expecting something else, but then freezes. "Wait, What?" Now she just looks confused.

"I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight." With how the princess is reacting maybe it's better to not mention her brother's help in her plan.

“Pidge, you can’t. You’re one of the five paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe.” Allura says trying to figure out how this conversation got to this point.

"My priority is to find my family! I thought you of all people would understand. If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you?" Allura frowns her eyes downcast. Pidge shouldn't have said that she didn't mean to dig the knife deeper. "I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else."

Pidge leaves the Princess alone Rover trailing behind her. She needed to find Shiro, she needed to move now, Pidge would tell Lance the truth before she leaves, but now she needs to go.

* * *

 

 

Lance sits forlornly in the bridge of the Castles viewing a holographic image of Altea. Coran approaches the young prince who quickly turns off the monitor, the room getting a bit darker. "Mind if I join you," Coran asks standing next to the young prince.

"I was trying to find Earth," Lance says his voice high, acting as if he was just caught stealing a creorbelee from the royal chef before dinner.

"Earth," Coran says turning the monitors back on, Altea appearing in the room once more. "Let's take a look." Coran brings up a holographic map of the universe minimizing the planet view of Altea till it was just a star in the universe before disappearing completely, “Earth is over here. And we’re alllllll…the waaaaayyyyyy……oovvveeeeerrrr.” Coran is still moving the map trying to get it to reach Arus.

Earth wasn't even his planet, but even he felt an empty feeling at the distance "This won't make Hunk feel any better." Lance says to himself sighing "Coran you ever notice how far the planets are from each other?"

Coran stops moving the map that still hasn’t made it to Arus “Yes. Haven’t you been paying attention?”

Lance takes a step forward standing next to Coran, happy that the advisor is speaking to him normally after pulling rank with his earlier. “Yeah, but I mean, like, they’re really, really far away. Like, say, Earth? Its so far, I don’t see how I can help Hunk with his homesickness.”

“The paladins miss Earth?” Coran asks.

Lance nodded, even though he's only talked to Hunk about earth, he was sure the rest were just as homesick. "They miss there home Coran."

"I can understand that. I miss Altea." Coran says, switching the monitor back to the planet view of Altea. Lance's heart twisted as he walked closer to the hologram.

"I know we're supposed to be the Paladins of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe, the order in the chaos of this war, but if I'm being honest Coran I just want to go home." Lance could feel his voice shake a hand raising to rest against the image. "But we can't because its gone" Lance says bitterly "but they can Coran. They still have a home to go back to." Lance looked at the advisor pleading.

"If we could go home, we would," Coran says, unable to meet the prince's eyes. "Earth is just too far, besides reproaching the planet may bring more harm than good. The Galra battle cruiser probably assumed that Earth was just a hiding spot for the Blue Lion, not the home to the new Paladins of Voltron.”

"Rallale thought the ocean's looked like Altea's," Lance says, no longer facing the planet.

“Well, maybe when the time is right we can go to Earth and judge these oceans for ourselves," Coran says placing a hand on the young Prince’s shoulder.

Lance looked at his advisor with eager eyes "You promise" the prince asks, excited.

"Promise," Coran says smiling at the young boy "But for now we should get back to the party before your sister wonders about your absent for too long."

"Right," Lance says a new smile on his face. As Lance and Coran are leaving the bridge, Lance spots a drone entering. "Hey, Rover" Lance says greeting the drone. The drone ignores Lance and seems to be heading to the power crystal. Lance scans the door stopping in his track. "Wait…Where's Pidge?" Lance asks staring at the drone, listening to the odd beeping coming from the electronic. "CORAN LOOK OUT."

* * *

 

 

Pidge regretted speaking to the team without Lance, at least he would have had her back. “Pidge, no” Shiro says, shaking his head.

“The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go.” Pidge says omitting the destination that Lance gave her to a marketplace.

"You can't leave!" Keith snaps, not understanding why everyone didn't understand the seriousness of their position.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Pidge snapped tired of people yelling at her.

“If you leave, we can’t form Voltron.” Keith seethes hands clenching “And that means we can’t defend the universe against Zarkon. You’re not the only one with a family. All these Arusains have families. Everyone in the universe has families” Keith shouted a small part of his mind reminding him that he didn’t.

“Yeah, I have a family.” Hunk says quietly “They ling on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that-Is that, like, a thing that can happen?”

“You want to leave too?” Allura asks shocked.

“Of course I do.” Hunk says rubbing the back of his neck “Look, Voltron is super-cool, don’t get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens.”

Keith is enraged how can these two be so stupid. Keith aggressively closes in on Pidge who takes a step back Rover hovering close to its owner. "YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY-"

"Keith that enough, that not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced." Keith glares at Shiro but relents. Shiro would convince them to stay, Shiro was the leader he can make them stick together. Shiro turns to Pidge. "If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing."

Pidge looks conflicted her fist tightening at her side. She has to be strong, for Matt for her dad. Lance’s voice rings in Pidge’s head ‘There your family, of course, you have to find them.’ Pidge knows what she is doing is right “I’m sorry. You’re going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion.” Pidge says leaving with Rover in tow.

"I can't believe it," Allura says watching Pidge walk away "This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?" Allura was questioning the fate of this team, but she was also curious about where her brother was.

* * *

 

The young Prince launches himself at Coran as the Rover imitation explodes and destroys the power crystal. Instantly the Castle loses power; the blast rumbles throughout the Castle of Lions. The Arusains flee as the castle shakes. The Team runs towards the center of the explosion. The team gathers in the bridge to find Coran unharmed outside of the blast range.

"What happened," Shiro asks, looking over the older male.

"Ugh," Coran says, shaking his head looking at the damage that is blocked from the smoke "I'm not sure."

As the smoke clears Allura gasps “the crystal.” The power crystal is completely destroyed. It’s the mice’s squeaking that catches everyone’s surprise. “LANCE” Allura shouts, running to her brother’s aid. “Brother brother can you hear me?” Allura placed her hand gently on his neck trying to feel for a pulse. Allura could only relax slightly when she felt a weak beat underneath her finger. Allura knew there was a risk of losing her brother, but in battle not in the castle that was their home, not surrounded by allies and the team. Allura was not prepared for an attack like this and the consequences were costly. 

“We have to get Lance to the infirmary.”

"Without the Crystal, the castle has no power," Coran says eyeing the prince's injuries, wondering why he couldn't see the danger before the young Altean. Corn held his tongue when he survived the young Prince, Lance's injuries looked life threatening. 

"He doesn't look so good," Shiro says trying to get a closer look at the boy, but the Princess brings her brother closer to herself, refusing to allow the Black Paladin close. 

Suddenly the Arusain King enters panicking “Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!”

“Let’s get to the Lions!” Keith shouts ready to payback for this attack.

"You can't," Allura says a hand resting on her brother's cheek, his breathing shallow. "They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless."

The Arusain kings looks scared “Will you not help us?”

“We’ll help you” Keith snapped “We just-” Lance let out a groan of pain grabbing the entire groups attention.

“This is bad” Hunk says, looking over his new friend.

"We have to get a new crystal to get the castle working again. But to get a new Crystal, we need a ship." Coran was not going to going to lose his Prince just yet.

“The pod I was loading” Pidge shouted “we can use that! I left the bay door open. ”

“I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there’s a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I’ll need someone big to help me carry the crystal.”

“A balmer?” Hunk asks, looking between Coran and Lance.

“Its where the crystal come from. I’ll tell you about it on the way, but we need to go.” Coran says gathering Pidge and Hunk for the flight pod.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusain village," Keith says needing to do something other than stare at the young prince lying limp in his sister's arms.

“I’ll go with you, Keith.” Allura says even though she doesn’t move from her brother “I brought this on the poor Arusains.” A moment passes and Allura still shows no sign of moving from her brother. 

Shiro places his hand over one of Allura's "I'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the castle. I give you my word."

Allura looks at her brother's face, blood dripping down from his forehead and then at Shiro. "I'm trusting you with my brother." Shiro nodded taking the boy in his arms Allura smoothes the young prince’s hair placing a kiss on his forehead “I’ll be back soon my brother.” Stepping away from her brother she glances as Shiro who nods his head at the princess, he understands the responsibility he’s been charged with. Allura and Keith head to the village with the King. As Allura leaves the castle she can’t help but feel she made a terrible mistake.

By the time Keith, Allura and the Arusain King arrive at the village everything engulfed in flames.

“What’s happening?” Allura asks the smoke burning her eyes.

“Look” the King shouts “Attackers” the King points to a Galra Sentries standing among the flame and explosion.

Keith feels his anger brimming and now having a target to unleash it on Keith charges not even thinking. "I'll go in for a closer look, stay here with them."

"Keith" Allura shouts, they shouldn't separate any more than they are it's dangerous, they couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. Keith charges on deaf ears as he dives into the fray. As Keith rushes the Sentries all he sees are broken decoys. "What?" Keith snapped angrily at the trick until something cold washes over him "Oh no. They tricked us! It was just a diversion to separate us."

“No” Allura whispers looking out to the Castle, her heart stops. “Lance.“

The two rush back to the castle only to have a particle barrier activate preventing Keith and Allura from entering. Keith is practically growling as he slams his fist on the barrier. "We're too late…No!" Keith continues to pound on the barrier. Allura stands back her heart shattering "They have control of the Castle. They're taking Voltron; they're taking Lance!" How could she fail this quickly?

* * *

 

Sendak is on the castle bridge, a smug look on his face as he announces “Make contact with Emperor Zarkon.” Sendak’s second in command Haxua brings up Zarkon on the screen.

"Sendak," Zarkon says bored.

"My mission is complete," Sendak says his head bowed "I've captured the Altean castle, along with all of the Voltron Lions. I have also obtained the Prince of Altea as you requested. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly."

There is a pause as a smile dances over Zarkon's lips even if it's just for a moment. "This news is most pleasing. Tell me is the Prince unharmed."

Sendak hesitates “He has withstood some damage from our initial attack.” Sendak knows that lying to the emperor is just as bad as failure.

Zarkon grunts, distinctly unpleased, but it's the witch as his side Haggar who speaks "Were Zarkon's instruction not clear the boy was not to be harmed?"

Sendak grinded his teeth biting his tongue “The Prince is alive and will be in perfect health by the time he arrives at central command.”

Zarkon still doesn't look as pleased, but he doesn't look like he will take Sendak's life. "You have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!"

“Vrepit Sa!“ Sendak says standing at attention, as the screen turns black.

“Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff.”

“Yes, Commander.” Haxus being the preparations for taking off. As Sendak moves towards his prisoners, the former Champion and the Prince of Altea, Sendak was curious on why the Emperor was so focused on the boy. Sendak knew that if the witch had an interest in the Prince than it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

 Keith had no summoned his bayard trying to slice his way through the barrier, but it wasn’t working.

“Can we break through the barrier?” Keith shouts over his rapid swings.

"No," Allura says her voice was shaking "And whoever has taken the Castle has a crystal, which means they’ll be able to fly the ship.” Allura felt lost, but she knew if she gave up now she would lose everything forever “We have to stop them.” She refused to sit here like a damsel in distress when her brother needed her. She would make the entire Empire pay for this dearly.

“How are we going to do that?” Keith snapped lowering his sword.

Allura paused doubt creeping in until an urgent voice breaks through Keith’s helmet. “Keith, can you hear me?”

Keith instantly responds "Pidge?" This is too good to be true "Is that you? Where are you?" Allura crowds the Red Paladin trying to listen.

"I'm inside the Castle. Sendak had taken over, and he's preparing for launch. He's got, Lance and Shiro."

Allura could hear the panic in the Green Paladin's voice. "Pidge, listen. If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it."

“But how am I suppo-”

"Pidge" Allura interrupts "Listen you are the Green Paladin you can do this; you have to."

Allura can here the young human take a deep breath "What do I have to do?" Allura guides her paladin's through her plane. All Allura ever needs is a chance, and this was it. She would not fail, not when there was still hope flickering through the impossible. Allura will not fail her brother. 

 


End file.
